The Gaang and the Gang
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: Series rewrite. What happens when you and your friends (One who's an Avatar nerd like you, and the other has never heard of the show), get caught in an accident that transports you all to the Gaang's world? You join them to beat the Fire Nation of course! Were you expecting a different answer? Rated T for sure (With some content you would see in a PG-13 movie.)
1. Chapter 1: Storm

**AN: The first part takes place at the very end of a Yu-Gi-Oh! duel (Which I don't own). If you know nothing about it, that's fine. It's just an opening. I may sometimes have them mention the game in the story, but they won't actually play it.**

**Me: Vader! Do the disclaimer this time! I'm sick of doing it.**

**Vader: *Pulls out a large scroll* By the decree of Emperor Awesometine (mehehe), I hereby declare that Avatar: The Last Airbender AND Nickelodeon, are not owned by Snuggles!**

**I should also warn you: There will be _lots _ of fighting and death (come on, it's a story about war!), but that's all. There wont be any strong language (especially from the Gaang, my friends and I my say stuff like "crap, darn/dang and freak instead of the f word, but that's it.), and there won't be gory deaths. All deaths will be quick, clean kills. Nothing like blood spurting out of their everything as their fingers fall off one by one.**

**NTRODUCTION TIME!**

* * *

**So, you want to hear a story, eh? One about... adventure, danger and love? Hahaha! Have I got a story for you!**

**The world of The Last Airbender... I take it you are familiar with that world? Why else would you be listening to my story if you weren't? You may remember it as a silly world, full of goofy pirates, winged lemurs and other unimaginable things. You remember how the story went: Avatar gets freed from ice, Avatar master four elements, Avatar gets girl. The end.**

**It wasn't that simple the second time around.**

**Yes, that's how the story was originally. But something happened, some mysterious power beyond the comprehension of man that put me and my friends in that animated world. We went on a quest with Team Avatar to save the world, not knowing that our very existence in that place would affect both our world and theirs. And we would soon face a threat that would bring both worlds to their knees.**

**But you don't want to hear about that yet. You want to hear about what was different this time, how humans who know everything that will happen will shape the destiny of a world. You want to hear about the dangers we faced that were far more different than in the show.**

**So, let us begin.**

* * *

"Looks like I win again Dylan!" I shouted as I took 5 bucks from him.

"Dang, Hunter, you really are the champ!" He said, punching me in the shoulder.

Me and Dylan are both 15 years old, we've know each other practically our entire lives. Our moms always said of they didn't know any better, they would've though we were brothers. The main difference is our appearances. I stood about 5'8 with blue eyes and had dirty blond hair that went to the bottom of my head. Dylan stood about 5'3 with green eyes and had black hair (Like Aang's hairdo).

"Good job, Mr. Gary Sue." A new voice said from across the classroom. We both looked up and saw one of my friends from choir, Grace. She had blue eyes and reddish hair that was pulled above her forehead in the front and went down to her shoulders in the back.

"Gary Sue? What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked.

"Louis, do you ever pay attention to our conversations?" Grace giggled.

"Not really... and stop calling me Louis! That's a name reserved for use by Hunter only!"

"Whatever. Anyways, Mary Sue is a fanfiction term for a character who is perfect: They're friends with everyone, they always do the right thing, and they _never_ mess up." Grace answered, poking Dylan in the chest.

Turning to me she said, "Francis, are you still free tonight?"

"Yes, I'm free tonight. And stop calling me Francis! That's a name reserved for use by Dylan only!" I answered.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Dylan asked.

"I thought you just said you never pay attention to our conversations!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was literally two inches away from you, so it was kinda hard to not hear." Dylan defended.

"We're watching an old TV show tonight on Roku (Which I also don't own!)." Grace said.

"What show you guys watchin?" Dylan asked.

"The Last Airbender." I said.  
"The Last Airbender? What is that?" Dylan said, clearly confused.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Me and Grace said at the same time. "You've never heard of The Last Airbender?"

"No..." Dylan said. "Was I supposed to?"

Grace and I shot him a dark glare that said _How are you our friend again?_

"How about you come over tonight, and we introduce you to the bending arts?" I asked.

"Ok..." Dylan said, clearly confused.

_Later that night..._

I finished my homework literally five seconds before the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw there was no one there. However, I hear a helicopter overhead, then saw a dark blob jump out. It came faster... and faster... and faster...

_WHAM!_

"DYLAN! What in oblivion was that for?"

Dylan just grinned. "Awesome entrance for an awesome guy." He answered.

"Whatever," I mumbled flicking him on the head.

I gestured him inside, and he began popping some popcorn while I set up the show. About ten minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring again. I opened it and saw Grace dressed up like she was going to a formal event. She had a strapless sea green dress that barely covered her knees, her hair was tied back in a bun.

"Grace, we're just watching Avatar, we're not going to prom." I chuckled.

"I know that. I just wanted to look nice." She said, flicking me on the head. "Dum-Dum." She muttered as she walked up the steps.

"Alright guys, popcorn's done!" Dylan announced. We all grabbed a bowl and sat on the couch.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air.

**My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace where the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But all that changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years past, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years, ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle was broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.**

AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book One: Water

Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceberg

I paused the TV and turned to Dylan. "You lost?" I asked him. He just shook his head. I hit the play button, and we watched the show in peace. Dylan found it really interesting, especially the parts with Zuko. He kept asking us what role Zuko played in the show, but we purposely ignored the question.

"Wake my uncle! Tell him- I found the Avatar!"

_To be continued..._

"That... was... AMAZING!" Dylan yelled when it was over. Me and Grace simply looked at each other and smirked. I set up the next episode to play and we watched the intro.

As soon as the intro was over, the TV froze. It went back to The Boy in the Iceberg and got really static. I paused the TV and told my friends to help me fix it. Dylan switched some cables around on the back of the TV while Grace held a flashlight. When I thought the TV was fixed, the power went out. A few seconds later, it came back on and we all heard thunder. I told everyone to back away from the TV, but they didn't hear me. The thunder got louder and louder, and the wind _really_ picked up. It shattered a few windows, and lighting began to flash in the sky.

"GUYS!" I hollered as loud as I could. "HOLD ONTO TO ME, AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T! LET! GO!" We huddled together like penguins trying to keep warming and crouched on the floor, bracing ourselves for a natural disaster.

* * *

**AN: Dun-Dun-Dun. Man, I just keep writing more and more stories, but I hardly update my ones I've already published. I have like 40 stories saved onto MO that I haven't finished. I'm sure I may add a few ocs that live in the Gaang's world, but this is almost everyone from our world. And no, these are NOT ocs. I really have friends named Dylan and Grace, and I really call Dylan Louis sometimes. And yes, my name IS Hunter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

**GUYS! HOLD ONTO ME, AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T! LET! GO! ...**

* * *

We all awoke groggily to find the storm was gone. I sat up to see what the damage was, but there was none. In fact, it wasn't even my house. It was white and domed, having animal skins and blue flags everywhere... A fire pit sat in the middle of the small hut.

"I'm telling you Sokka, I heard people moaning in there." A female said.

"Fine, I'll go check it out." Another voice, this one male said.

I was awoken completely at the sight of having a spear mere inches from my throat. "Who are you three?" The teenager asked. "How did you get into our village?"

"I'm… not sure…" I answered. "Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"You're in my village, in the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka answered.

"And your name?" I asked.

"Sokka. You still didn't answer my question though."

"Right." I said. "I'm not sure how we got here to be honest…"

"I don't believe you one bit! You're spies for the Fire Nation, aren't you?!"

"No, we're not." Dylan said. "We're-"

"We're from a small Earth Kingdom village," I cut Dylan off. "We were on a fishing boat when we saw a Fire Nation ship, we tried to hide, but we were caught in a storm. We must have washed up in the night and stayed in the hut."

"Hm. I'm not sure what to believe about you three." Sokka said. "You wear clothes I've never seen, and speak with accents I've never heard before…"

"That's because, we're um… from a small island!" Grace popped in. "We don't have the same recourses, so we wear different clothes."  
"I don't think your Fire Nation spies." Sokka's sister said stepping in. I got a good look at her, and concluded she was even more beautiful than in the show. I felt myself blushing, and a little drool coming out of my mouth. Grace giggled then flicked me on the head.

I turned to both of my friends and saw we were still wearing the clothes from at my house. Dylan had his plain yellow shirt and athletic shorts, I had my black shirt and cargo shorts, and Grace still had on her "Prom" dress.

"If you guys can help me with one favor, I'll let you guys off the hook and you can stay in our village." Sokka said. "The Fire Nation is coming to attack our village. I need you guys to help me defend it."

The three of us nodded without hesitation. We had taken all sorts of fighting classes: Martial Arts, melee weapon courses, and we all knew how to shoot guns.

Katara led us to a dimly lit hut where she healed our scrapes, then left us to prepare for battle.

"Is anyone else weirded out by this?" Grace asked.

"Yea- I think it's all a prank,"" Dylan said. "They moved us during the storm and now we're on stage or something."

"With a bunch of people living in blocks of ice who look like they came directly out of the anime?" I asked. "I think this is the real deal..."

"How is that even possible?" Dylan asked.

"Well, we were all holding something that connected us to the TV. And by that, I mean _I _was holding onto something that connected us to the TV, and you guys held onto me. This episode was playing during the storm; we must have been hit by lightning and transported here."

"I still think we should ask them some things, just to make sure." Grace said.

After we finished getting ready for battle, we joined Sokka outside.

"Hey Sokka," Dylan said. "Have you ever heard of America?"

"No..." Sokka said.

"So then our island must be more remote then we thought..." Dylan said, quickly huddling with me and Grace.

"Now are you convinced?" I asked.

"No." Dylan said. "Anyone can say they've never heard of America."

Just then, we heard a creaking sound. The fog got thicker and the air got harder to breath as the largest ship any of us had seen was coming towards us.

My friends and I stepped back- a lot, while the tip of the ship inched closer to Sokka's face. He leaned so far back, me and Grace made a bet that he ripped his pants in the process.

Then the smoke started to clear as the ship's hull sank into the ground, allowing Senor Scarface and his minions into the village.

"I know you have him." Zuko said. He grabbed Gran-Gran and held her by her parka's hood.

"About this old? Master of all four elements?" When nobody said anything, Zuko unleashed a quick wave of fire unto the villagers, luckily they all ducked in time, but they were terrified.

"Still think it's a prank and this isn't real?" I asked my friends.

Sokka got up from the ground and charged Zuko. The three of us quickly followed, having a mace, a two-handed sword, and a battleaxe. Zuko broke Sokka's spear in three and poked him thrice with it. Me and Grace had to bite our tongues to keep from laughing as we swung away at the minions, barely scratching their armor.

"Do you remember their armor being that thick?" I asked Grace when we were back to back, being surrounded by soldiers.

"No..." Grace said with extreme worry in her voice as they inched closer. When doom seemed inevitable, one of the soldiers paused for a minute, dropping his weapon. I could kind of see what happened to him: He had been shot right through the forehead. The hole was big enough to see through the other side: It was Dylan, doing the most ridiculous James Bond gun barrel ever.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I said with a facepalm.

The rest of the soldiers kept moving in, oblivious to the fact their comrade had just been murdered by a mysterious weapon. Then Aang showed up, riding his penguin, covering everyone in snow.

The soldiers backed off, allowing Aang and Zuko to have their mini duel. Me and Grace just stood there, pretending to be eating popcorn out of the same invisible bowl. Our hands brushed together a few times and when they did, we blushed greatly. Dylan was over in the corner practicing his James Bond, probably for his next victim.

Then Aang paused. "If I go with you, do you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko looked around for a minute then nodded. "However; I also get to take the three strange kids with me too." Then the soldiers tied our hands behind our backs, letting us onto the ship.

Aang turned back to the village one last time, letting tears fall from his eyes.

* * *

"Alright everyone: It's time for a quick test." Zuko said, marching back and forth in front of us.

Dylan was the first to go. "What is the purpose of this test?" He asked.

"It's very simple." said Iroh. "We are going to put three things in front of you and see how you react to them. You just have to sit there. We will let you leave when you're done.

Iroh placed a pool of water, a rock and a candle in front of Dylan. Nothing happened at all.

"You failed the test." Iroh said, letting him go. They brought Aang inside next. He moved all three elements without touching them.

"Interesting..." Iroh said.

Next was Grace. She couldn't make the fire move, but the water moved around and the rock lifted itself. "Very interesting..." said Iroh, taking notes.

Then it was my turn. They basically had to straightjacket and muzzle me, I was struggling and biting so much. Once I was in the chair, they let me go. I stared at the three elements, then realized what this test was about. This was the same test they used in The Last Airbender movie (WHICH COMPLETELY SUCKED!). They used this technique to see if the person they had was the Avatar. But they all ready tested Aang, why would they need me?

I looked at the three elements, trying to think of anything other than them. Unfortunately, the elements seemed to want me killed. The candle flickered and danced, the water rippled and froze, and the rock just floated.

"What... how is that possible?" Zuko exclaimed.

He brought all of us up to the deck and made an announcement.

"It seems only one of you failed the test." said Zuko. Turning to his soldiers, he ordered Dylan to be released. "Why not the rest of us?" I demanded. "Because, you and the bald one past the test." Zuko growled.

"What about me?" Grace asked. "You said they passed the test, which means I failed, so why would I still be your prisoner?"

"Because you were much closer to passing than failing." Zuko said, squishing her cheeks to keep her silent. "I'm keeping you around to be safe. Besides, you're very pretty, I might even make you my princess."

"Ew." Grace said, acting like she was going to gag.

We were escorted to the rig, where we would be kept until we got to the Fire Nation. Fortunately, Aang managed to break all of us free and less us up on deck. I turned to the sky and saw Appa, then ordered Grace and Dylan to get on while Aang and I fought Zuko.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Katara hollered. I sighed, knowing that Zuko would now be able to follow us all over the world. Aang and I leapt into the air, but we were shot down by a blast from Iroh.

We slowly sank into the waters, loosing consciousness. "Aang/Hunter!" Our friends hollered at us. "Aang/Hunter! AANG/HUNTER!" That's when Aang entered the Avatar State. He created his water spout and leapt back onto Zuko's deck. Then, my eyes began to glow as well. I did the exact same thing, joining Aang on deck. Together, we completely tore the hull off of Zuko's ship. That should keep him busy for quite a while. We exited the Avatar state then fell. Luckily, Appa was there to catch us.

* * *

The two of us woke up hours later, as the sun was going down. I was in Grace's arms, and Aang was in Katara's.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Grace said. She was _still _in her dress, though the bottom was cut to just above her knees and part of the top was burned, just enough to show off part of her bra, but she didn't seem to mind.

"What- what happened?" I asked groggily.

"Apparently, there are two Avatars now." Grace answered.

"Sweet." I said, rubbing my head.

"Just don't do anything to crazy, Master Arrowhead."

* * *

**Eh, finally! It feels like I've been working on this chapter for eternity, but it's been less than 24 hours! Not much else to say, except review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Southern Air Temple Part 1

**"Apparently, there are two Avatars now." Grace answered.**

**"Sweet." I said, rubbing my head.**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked Aang.

"Because… I never wanted to be…" Aang sighed, looking down as he answered the question.

"What about you?" Katara asked me. "Did you know you were an Avatar? Did you know if it was even possible to have two Avatars?"

"N-no..." I answered. I honestly had no idea how I accessed the powers granted to one human, once a lifetime.

We landed shortly after the sun had set. I concluded that we were at the mountain near The Southern Air Temple, and told Dylan to not point out anything about the Fire Nation. "Doing that could mess up the entire space-time continuum of this world."

"Oh right, and having two Avatars didn't?" Grace asked. She had changed out of her dress, wearing clothes exactly like Katara and Sokka's. Dylan still had his clothes on from my house.

We got out our camping equipment then I realized: _We're going to be camping for the majority of this journey, aren't we?_ I tried to ignore that, looking on the bright side: We were in the Avatarverse! My ultimate wish had come true! (In real life, this is my 2nd ultimate wish. My first is having to do with Christianity, so feel free to PM me if you're curious)

We set up camp, watching the stars. I had grown up outside of a big city, so I never got to see many stars because of the air pollution.

"Wow." I said. "This is one of the most beautiful sights I have ever seen in my entire life."

"You mean you never saw stars back where you lived?" Aang asked.

"No." I answered. "Our "island" was so tropical, you could never see the sky."

"I'm sorry." Katara said. "You know, I've always wondered what the purpose of the stars are, what the spirits intended them to be for."

I completely forgot that this world's civilizations are thousands of years behind Earth: except maybe the Fire Nation, but they're easily several centuries behind. They had no way of reaching out to the cosmos, no way of understanding how things really worked. They still had to rely on myths and legends, like the Greeks did with their gods millennia ago. But this isn't _my_ world. There's no Christianity, no Hinduism, no Islam, no pagan religions. Maybe the spirits are real in this world...

"I have a question for you Katara." I said.  
"Yea?" She asked softly. Apparently, the other Team Avatar members had fallen asleep. I wasn't very surprised Snozzles had already hit the dirt, but Aang was usually the last to go down. Dylan was asleep too.

"Can we talk? Just for a little bit about various things?"

"Sure." She giggled.

* * *

We climbed further up the mountain, and stood near the edge. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Right before I could open my mouth to talk, I heard something slip behind us. I threw some kind of stick at the origin of the sound, then heard someone go "Ow!"

I turned around and saw it was Grace. She was eavesdropping! "Grace! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to hear what you guys were talking about- and by that, I mean making sure you two don't... you know... do that..."

"Oh my gosh, Grace!" I said, facepalming myself.

"Why did you do that?" Katara asked.

"Back where we come from, it's just an expression. Like if someone did something crazy, you would probably put your face in your hand and shake your head, right?" Katara nodded. "Well, where we come from, smacking yourself on the forehead is the same thing."  
"Is that what you wanted to talk about? Where you come from?" Katara blurted.

"Actually, it was." I said.

"Oh my gosh, where do I even begin?" I asked. Taking in deep breath, I knew where to start.

"Before I tell you anything, I want you to cross your heart, then swear on the River Styx you will not tell any of this to _anyone_ until I say it is ok. And judging by the look on your face, I know you've never done either of those. In our land, we cross our hearts to seal a promise. Thousands of years ago, some people would swear on the River Styx to keep a promise." So Katara crossed her heart and swore on the River Styx she would not tell anyone.

"Ok, so... We, aren't from this world. And by that- I mean we didn't come from the stars, we came from our own Earth, and somehow ended up here." I began telling her about my world- about _our_ world. I told her about my belief about the beginning of time, how man became fascinated by the stars and came up with ideas for how they got there. I told her about religions and wars and leaders who did incredible things. I told her about Rome and Greece, about the Great Wall of China, about the advancements humanity has made. I even said how in our world, this world is a show for children.

"So, you lied to us about where you came from?"

"Yes," I answered. "But it was necessary. Do you honestly think anyone would believe us if we said "We came from another world, and you guys are fiction in that world"?"

"I- I guess not.." Katara mumbled. She didn't seem betrayed at all, unlike when Aang kept secrets from Bato.

"I'm sorry I had to lie, but it was to protect me and my friends."

"I understand." She said.

I then made her cross her heart and swear on the River Styx again, this time because so she wouldn't come to us for advice on what to do during the "show". I said that they must learn for themselves, it could warp the timeline if I instructed them.

* * *

We went back to "base camp" as I had officially dubbed it, then we all noticed there were only two sleeping bags.

Being the chivalrous young adult I was, I offered to sleep on the cold, hard ground. Then I shuddered at the thought.

"No freaking way, Hunter!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm not letting you sleep on the ground! If I have to, I'll sleep on the ground!" We got into an argument that could've turned into a skirmish had Katara not been there.

"What's going on, you two?" She demanded. We explained the situation about how there were two sleeping bags, and Katara needed one. We both agreed that Katara got one, since it _was_ hers after all. The extra was for Aang, but he always slept on Appa's tail.

"Well, why don't you just sleep together, in the same bag?" Katara suggested.

"Because," I started. "Where we come from, people don't normally sleep together until their married."  
"Well, aren't you two married?" She asked.

"Why would we be married?" Both of us exclaimed. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you're a nice person, but- ERRR!"

You see Katara, where we come from, people _also_ don't usually get married until they're ate least in their 20s."

"I see... Your way of life is so strange." Katara said with a giggle.

We finally gave up, deciding that Grace and I would get in the sleeping bag together. Our cheeks blushed greatly as we slowly climbed in, I could feel the heat radiating from both of us. But when we were both inside, it was replaced by a welcoming warm feeling. Not hot, but very warm. We laid our heads together as we went to sleep.

"Awww... they look so cute together." Katara said as she turned in for the night.

In my dream, I was standing on top of a series of tan clouds, that seemed like they could stretch to the ends of the world. In front of me stood a tall, elderly man. He had a white goatee and long, flowing red robes. On top of his head looked like some sort of headpiece.

"Roku..." I muttered.

"Yes. It is me." Roku said.

"What am I doing here Roku? How are there two Avatars?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Hunter. This is very suspicious to me as well. For as long as the world has existed, there has been only one Avatar. Then three mysterious children show up, and there is a second Avatar."

"So what do I do? I mean, for my Avatar training? What element do I start with?"

"You are not of this world, therefore do not have a birth nation. You are free to choose what element to start with. But you must learn the elements in order of the cycle after that. You say you have seen this world before. Are you familiar with the cycle of elements? Do I need to explain how this world works?"

"No Roku, I can do this on my own. But thank you for the offer. I will try to contact you when I can."

"Very well. You also have access to all the Avatars before me, since you are now part of our cycle."

And with that, my dream ended.

* * *

**I am on a roll! Three chapters in three nights! I appreciate the reviews so far. Don't forget to pm me ideas for ocs (full credit given to you.)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Souther Air Temple Part 2

**AN: 2/20 Sorry if the endings of these chapters are rushed. My internet automatically shuts down all together at 10:30, so I have to post them before that happens. I'm probably not going to get this chapter done tonight. With everything that happened tonight, it's already after 10:00 and I still haven't read my bible.**

**2/21: It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down... never mind... I should be getting more chapters done this weekend, since I have more than an hour to work on them. Hopefully I will actually get to working on the story now... Who am I kidding; I'm writing this second part 11:30.**

**2/22: Finally finished To Kill a Mockingbird for English class. I don't get why so many people think it's great: I thought it was a horrible book.**

I awoke shortly before the sun came up to find that Grace was still in the sleeping bag with me. She was awake, and she started stroking my hair. (AN: This really happens in choir .time. The girls say my hair is very soft and they love to stroke it. But I'm not complaining. I am not complaining.)

"Did you have any weird dreams last night?" She asked.

"Actually," I started. "Yea I did. Roku appeared to me and said that he didn't know why we were here. He also said I am free to choose an element to start my Avatar training in. And I'm going to choose air."

"I think that's a great element to start with." I noticed her hair. She had it back the way it was before, stopping at the bottom of the forehead in front and down to her shoulders in the back. "I had the same dream, only a little different. Roku said he didn't know why we were here too, but he also told me about the elements I can bend." She pointed to a puddle of water and slowly made it rise, then froze it. She then pointed to a pebble and made it float, then shattered it.

"Can you bend fire or air?" I asked. She shook her head. "I already tried that. Roku said I can just bend earth and water. He also granted me the power to do both one time: to show you, but I can't bend again until we find teachers."

"So, after the Air Temple, do you know that means?" I asked.

She nodded, and then we both hollered: "ROAD TRIP!"

Apparently, our voices echoed across base camp, because Team Avatar and Dylan came marching up to us. They looked _ticked_.

"You!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing to both of us. "You wake us up before the sun starts to rise! What were you thinking?!"

Neither of us said anything. I walked up to Aang and whispered something in his ear, and then he bowed. Then he walked over to Sokka and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, fine. But I'm warning you two! Wake me up before the sun again, and you won't get to see it again!"

"Was he a heavy sleeper in the show?" Katara asked.

I nodded. "And he was a lover of meat and sarcasm." I added. Katara laughed. "That sounds like Sokka, alright!"

The sun began to rise, so we set off for the Air Temple. While Sokka complained about his seal jerky being missing, I sat on the edge of Appa's saddle, staring off into the ocean.

"Something wrong?" Grace asked.

I nodded, and then spoke. "We both know what happens here."

"Yeah…" She muttered.

"I wish we could do something, I don't want to see Aang in all that pain and rage, but we can't. It could warp the timeline. We have to let things be for now." I said. Grace just nodded as the Temple came into sight.

Aang led the others on their tour, Dyaln included, while Grace and I covered up any corpses we found, except for the ones around Monk Gyatso. We had to make sure Aang found those.

"Hunter! There you are!" A voice said. We turned around and saw Katara running towards us. "Aang said he wanted to play some game with you, something that involves airbending."

"But, I don't know any airbending…"

"I'm sure you can produce enough air to play." Katara assured.

I met Aang at the bottom of the pillars, seeing this was an airball playing field. I told him I knew the rules of the game, that our "island" had preserved knowledge of the Air Nomad culture.

We took our places on the pillars and began the game. Aang unleashed a blast of air, letting the ball ricochet into several pillars before it hurled towards me. I punched the air trying to create a blast of air, but nothing came out. I got hit in the gut as I was sent flying. "Maybe we could play after I've learned airbending." I said, rubbing my neck where I hit it most.

"Yea." Aang said. He continued walking around, until we stumbled upon the statue of Gyatso. Aang explained his relationship with Gyatso then had his flashback. Grace and I tried to remember the scene, but it had been a long time since we had watched this episode.

"You must miss him." Katara said.

"Yea…" Aang said drearily as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

Grace insisted that we hang back since we knew what was in there, but I told her I was going on with or without her, because I may get a connection to Roku. She sighed in defeat as we raced to the sanctuary, to find the doors wide open.

Sokka was lying in the corner, pouting from hunger, Dylan was asleep on the floor, Katara was wandering around the sanctuary, and Aang was staring at Roku, almost trance-like. I too felt drawn to Roku's statue, and stood next to Aang and stared at it. Katara and Grace quickly brought us back to reality, and then we heard a sound, almost like organ pipes. Everyone ducked behind a statue as a shadow came towards us.

"Firebender!" Sokka muttered. "No one make a sound!"

"You're making a sound!" Katara snapped.

"Shhhh!" Aang and Sokka both shushed.

"Here it comes!" I whispered. Grace and I had to bite our tongues to keep from laughing again.

Momo appeared, and thus the Great Lemur Chase began.

I helped steer Aang and the lemur towards Gyatso, though it took every fiber of my being to do so. Everything said to steer him off course, let him stay innocent and not know of the massacre that happened here. But I ignored those thoughts. We stumbled into the old room, and Aang saw what he could never unsee. He bent down and started to cry, and I was compelled to cry as well. The rest of the group, (with the exception of Dylan, he was still chasing Momo.) found us soon after. Sokka said he wasn't really going to eat the lemur, and that's when Aang entered the Avatar State.

For some reason, I felt all the rage, the anger, the pain Aang did, and I entered the Avatar State as well. We blew our friends back, and then Katara slowly made her way towards us, telling Aang that we were his family now.

That settled Aang down, but not me. In fact, that seemed to only increase my anger. _Aang finds out exactly what happens to his people and I don't? How come? Is time frozen in our world? Is it continuing, people noticing our absence? Does our world even exist anymore?_

The winds picked up, and Grace knew she had to settle me down. "Hunter!" She yelled as loud as she could. "I know you're upset about what happened to our people, but don't give up hope! There still may be a way we can go back! An even if there isn't, we would still have a family! Dylan is part of our family! Aang, Sokka and Katara, they're our family now!"

That calmed me down. The winds died, and I stood back on the ground. Grace caught me as I fell, extremely weak, and she noticed the sad look on my face. The two girls had to carry me back to Appa.

I felt my strength returning the same time Momo returned. He told Appa and Momo that the three of them were all that's left of the place, and then officially gave Momo his name.

Appa took off, and Aang asked what Grace was talking about, saying "_Our people_". "I thought you were from the Earth Kingdom." Aang pointed out. "I know it still exists."

I sighed as I began to tell the two boys what I told Katara last night.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you liked or didn't like. (No flames, they will come back and burn you. After all, you mess with fire, you get burned.) And remember to pm me ideas for ocs from this world.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Wow. Almost 200 views already. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and favorite/followed the story. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed. If any of you have watched ICarly (another great Nick show), I will give you a virtual piece of Galinie's pie. If not, I'll you a batch of virtual cookies or something.**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

We continued flying as Aang explained "The Plan" (which involved us traveling randomly around the world riding animals on our way to the North Pole.). I tried to remember what came next as I slowly nodded off.

I awoke the next morning and found Sokka grumbling about food, Dylan sharpening a dagger, Grace still asleep, and Katara sewing a pair of pants.

"Hey Katara!" Aang exclaimed. "Look what I can do! Momo, marbles please." Then he did that goofy trick where the marbles spin in his hand. "That's great, Aang." Katara said, not looking up.

"But you didn't even look!" Aang said after he stopped the trick.

"That's great!" Katara said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"But I'm not doing it anymore!" Aang said, disappointed.

Then Sokka made his sexist comment about how girls can't hunt or fight or anything like that.

"Can you hunt or fight or do any masculine stuff?" I asked Grace, leaning in to a whisper so Sokka couldn't hear.

"Mhmh!" Grace said very cheerfully. "I learned how to shoot a gun when I was three, I killed my first bear when I was seven, last week I helped my Dad build a house, and I blew up a skyscraper with 10,000 pounds of dynamite earlier this month." (AN: I'm not sure Grace has done any of these things really. She's very feminine.)

"And why... didn't you invite me to do these things?" I asked.

"Because you've been busy hanging with Dylan."

"But you could've invited us both!"

"All done with your pants!" Katara said, showing Sokka the giant hole. "And look what a great job I did!"

She threw the pants at Sokka, and I told Grace to pay up, since she lost the bet. She pulled out her purse, and noticed her money was gone. In its place was Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation money, consisting of 20 copper, 40 silver and at least 200 gold. (Half was Earth Kingdom, the other half was Fire Nation.)

We landed on Kyoshi Island shortly after, and Aang got into the bay with the Elephant Koi. Grace and I just smiled as we watched Aang surfing, jumping from koi to koi.

"No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara yelled as she ran into the backwoods. Aang turned towards us, disappointed to see Katara and Sokka gone, but he was glad to see the gang (AN: "The gang" will refer to Me, Grace and Dylan, cause that's so much easier than putting "Me, Grace and Dylan") still there. Then, the koi were dragged underwater by none other than the Unagi.

"Aang!" All of us yelled, including Katara and Sokka exclaimed.

Aang turned around and saw the fin of the Unagi. They had their minor "battle" (As I have dubbed it) and Aang quickly returned to shore, the Unagi sank back into the water.

'What was that thing?" Katara asked. All of us just shrugged, though me and Grace knew exactly what it was.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out. Time to hit the road." Sokka said, beginning to march.

Grace and I got a little on-edge, looking out for the Kyoshi Warriors. In fact, the two of us had our weapons drawn. Then, they struck. They easily took out Dylan and the Gaang, but Grace and I would go down fighting... actually, I think we just wanted to be try-hards. We knew we would get taken down, but we wanted do go down in style. We blocked most of their attacks, ripping a few of the uniforms, before I felt something sharp in my neck.

It was a tranquilizing dart. (Almost spelt that right before auto-correct) I turned around and saw one is Grace's chest, and then we both fell.

* * *

We awoke and found the Gaang tied up to a pillar, Dylan was hog-tied at Oyaji's feet, I was handcuffed behind my back, and Grace had a collar around her neck and was chained to a post like a dog, she even had a gag in her mouth.

As the Gaang tried to convince the Kyoshi Warriors they were friendly, I tried to break the handcuffs. _I wish I had metalbending, or heat vision. Or maybe: Meat vision. I'm starving._

Aang leapt into the air, proving he was the Avatar.

"What about your friend over there," Suki questioned. "The one you said was the other Avatar?"  
"It's true. I am an Avatar." I stated. I was able to draw enough chi without any training to bend each of the four elements.

"For the longest time, I believed there was only one Avatar," Oyaji stated in awe. "But I just saw two. I am honored to be in your presence." He said, bowing. All the other villagers started bowing to.

"Now!" Aang said, getting out his marbles. "Check this out!" He said. He pulled out his marbles and did that goofy trick.

The whole village started cheering, and then they escorted us to where we would be staying while on the island. Exhausted after a long day, we all went to bed early.

* * *

In the morning, we all gathered around a large dining table and (except Dylan, who was still sound asleep.) were treated to a large selection of foods. "All right desert for breakfast!" Aang exclaimed, grabbing some of everything and stuffed his face. I took some stuff too and devoured it. Katara hesitated at first; she had never really eaten anything besides Water Tribe food. Grace ate so much, I was kind of surprised. "Food tastes better than skinny feels." (Got that from you, Fire And Chaos! Great story!) She said.

We all noticed Sokka was pouting in a corner and didn't have anything to eat: He didn't even have a plate. "Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang said.

"Not hungry…" He grumbled. "But you're always hungry!" Aang said.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday!" Katara said, mocking his sexist comment yesterday.

"They snuck up on me!" He protested. "Right," Katara said. "And _then_ they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count!" He yelled. Grabbing some food from the table, he started grumbling. "Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are?! Mhmh… this is tasty!" He finished, walking away with something in his mouth. It looked kind of like a Chinese donut…

"What's he so angry about? They're giving us the royal treatment!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"Don't get to comfortable; it's dangerous for us to stay in one place for too long." Katara reminded him.

"Yea… we wouldn't want Zuko to hear about our location and capture us!" I said in a sarcastic tone that said _He's coming for us._

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Aang assured us. "Besides, did you see how happy I'm making this town? They're even cleaning up that statue in my honor!" He said, making a grand gesture outside.

"Well, it's nice to see you excited about being the Avatar." Katara said. "I just hope it doesn't all go to your head…" She said with concern in her voice.

"Come on, you know me better than that. I'm just a simple monk." Aang assured her.

We all looked out the window when we heard some screaming coming from outside. It was Aang's first fangirls, waiting for him to come outside. Aang smiled and waved while Katara crossed her arms, rolled her eyes, then made a raspberry.

* * *

Aang's fangirls started chasing him. I wasn't sure if they were chasing him because he was Aang or the Avatar. Not wanting to take any chances with the fangirls, I did my best to hide in plain sight. After Aang's time with the girls, (the little montage with the painter and Aang doing the pushups) he agreed to begin my airbending training.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Aang started. "It is best to have a quiet environment free of distractions. I think it is best to begin your session with some meditation."

Aang found a quiet place far from the village for us to meditate. He told me that a clear mind is best, but few thoughts would work. As I meditated, I began seeing things. I saw my family back home, my friends, and my school. Then it shattered, and I fell into a void. I landed on Zuko's ship and saw my friends being executed. Zuko turned to me, but instead, I saw Azula's face. She cut me down with some lighting as I snapped out of the meditation.

"Maybe we should work on some actual airbending first…" Aang said. He gave me a few demonstrations, and I was quickly able to create a few puffs of wind, but nothing more.

The sun was beginning to set, so Aang challenged me to a quick match. I accepted and we stepped back a few yards, bowing. Aang unleashed several medium sized blasts, which I dodged with ease. I was able to block his minor attacks too. Then, he dug his feet into the ground, took a deep breath, and then unleashed a powerful blast of wind that sent me flying into the woods.

* * *

I'm not sure how far I flew, but it was far enough. I landed on something hard- not like a rock, but like ground. I looked down and saw I landed on a person. It was a man, perhaps in his upper teens, which had short, neat brown hair that was a little curly in the back. He was wearing weird clothing- not from this world or mine, but I was certain I had seen it in a painting before… Was he wearing a toga?

"Παρακολουθήστε πού πας!" (Yes I did that on purpose) The man said, almost angry.

I just stared at him, clearly confused.

"Λυπάμαι. Ευχαριστώ τους θεούς υπάρχει ένα άλλο πρόσωπο από εδώ! Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας!"

_Does this guy expect me to know what he's saying? _"Um... Hi there!" I said, hoping he understood me.

"Oh, a person who speaks English! Maybe you can help me?" The man said with a heavy accent, I think it was Eastern European…

"Yea…" I said awkwardly. "Almost everyone here speaks English."

"Where I come from, very few speak English, those people beings scholars." The man said.

"Anyways, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"My father was just murdered, and the same assassins were after me!" The man said in a panicky voice.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked, extending my hand.

He reached out to shake it, but pulled back. "I don't think that's a great idea." He said. "The assassins could track us down. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Then travel with me and my friends under a false name," I said. "Like Lee. Around here, there are a million Lees."

* * *

We returned to the Kyoshi village and went to eat dinner, except Sokka, who retired to his room early.

Me and "Lee" showed up, and I introduced him. He told us about how he was now a fugitive in his homeland, which he also wouldn't tell. We agreed to allow him travel with us, but we would appreciate it if he could contribute to Team Avatar (which no one agreed on yet, but that's what Grace and I referred all of us as. So we have the Gaang, consisting of the anime characters, the Gang, consisting of Me, Grace and Dylan, and Team Avatar, consisting of The Gaang and The Gang :D, "Lee" was now part of Team Avatar, but since he wouldn't tell us where he was from, we couldn't put him in the Gaang or the Gang.)

Lee told us that he was an expert hunter, warrior and leader. As a matter of fact, he was a prince back home, and his father was king. That's why there were assassins after him.

"So, welcome to the family, Lee!" Grace said dazedly. I questioned whether she had been drinking or not.

* * *

The next morning, Aang went to the main hall and had his argument with Katara. He left to go to the Unagi while I headed off to the dojo. Maybe I could clear my head and meditate there…

Suki showed me to a back room I could meditate in during their practice. I smirked when I remembered this was when Sokka would be joining the dojo: and wearing that uniform.

This time during meditation, I had an empty mind completely. In fact, I probably could've stayed like that forever: or until someone got me, which did happen. "Firebenders have landed on our shores!" Oyaji hollered as he ran in the dojo. "Girls, Avatar, come quickly!"

"Hey, I'm not a- ah, whatever!" Sokka said as he raced outside.

I met up with the others in the center of town: Just in time too. Senor Scarface was back, this time he had rhinos with his minions.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko yelled. "You can't hide from me forever!" He scanned the area while the villagers hid in their homes. "Find them!" He growled as the henchmen moved forward.

I climbed onto the roof of a house, waiting for Suki's signal to strike. She gave it, and we all leaped down. We managed to knock out of few of his guys: we didn't want to kill in front of these people who had never seen a fight.

Zuko used that to his advantage, and began launching a series of fireballs towards us. He knocked out all the Kyoshi warriors, then turned to the sky. "Nice try, Avatar! But these girls can't save you!"

"Hey! Over here!" Aang hollered. They had their duel while the Kyoshi Warriors kept battling the soldiers.

"We need to get out of here!" I exclaimed. "Zuko will follow us and leave Kyoshi alone! We're the only reason he's here, after all!"

"I'll call Appa..." Aang said drearily. I continued swinging away at the soldiers, purposely only scratching their armor. I decided that wouldn't do anything, so when I got the chance, I grabbed Sokka (after he had his kiss of course) and Team Avatar fled onto Appa.

"Back to the ship!" Was the last thing I heard before we left.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing." Katara said, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "Zuko would've destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be ok." Aang seemed to cheer up, but then he leaped off of Appa.

"What are you doing?" Katara hollered as he plummeted into the bay. He emerged and began riding the Unagi, extinguishing the town- and Zuko's men. I could've sworn I hear Oyaji say "Thank you, Avatar." I'm certain if he said that, he was talking about Aang. I barely did anything during that fight!

"I know, I know, that was stupid _and_ dangerous." Aang said, raising his arms as if holding an applause. "Yes, it was." Katara said as she leaned in to hug him.

"You know what?" Lee asked. "You guys seem like really nice folks. I think I will tell you the truth about me. **BUT!** Every single one of you must cross your heart and swear on the River Styx that you will not tell anyone of my identity!"

We did so, but before Lee got to talk, The Gang told him their story, about their world. Then Lee cleared his throat and began talking.

"My name is Alexander. My father was Philip II of Macedonia, and I am next in line to be king."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! I know I said I wouldn't add anyone else from our world in here, but halfway through the story I was like... **_**Screw that! I want to add some more people!**_** And so Alexander the Great is now part of Team Avatar but... How? Even I don't know right now! Tell me in a review who you thought Alexander was before he revealed himself.**

**Greek Translator: **

Παρακολουθήστε πού πας!: Watch where you're going!

Λυπάμαι. Ευχαριστώ τους θεούς υπάρχει ένα άλλο πρόσωπο από εδώ! Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας!: Sorry. Thank the gods there is another person here! I need your help!


	6. The King of Omashu

**2/24: Start of chapter. I had this massive test on To Kill a Mockingbird where I had to write like 16 mini essays about literary terms and examples found in the book. The hardest part of that was I had to use "In-text citations", where I pull a quote from the book and give the page #. So I had to flip through the entire book looking for these quotes, because I don't remember what happens in most of the chapters.**

**2/25: I'm feeling refreshed after sleep, hopefully I did well on that test. **

**2/26: We had a test today in science, on rocks. One of my classmates prayed to God, then Allah, then Zeus, then Ra that we would all do well on it. I also got turned down by a girl I like about going to the Winter Formal on Saturday. She said she had a competition then, but she would've gone with me if she didn't so there's still hope. **

**2/27: Maybe I can get more than like 2 paragraphs done today... I shouldn't be with much homework tonight. I freaking hate homework...**

* * *

**"My name is Alexander. My father was Philip II of Macedonia, and I am next in line to be king."**

* * *

All of us were staring at Lee... or Alexander... with great disbelief.

"How is that even possible?!" Dylan yelled. "You've been dead for almost 2,000 years!"

"2,000 years?" Alexander snorted. "Do I look over 2,000 years old to you? Do I look dead?"

"Well, Aang is 112 years old." Katara pointed out.

"Didn't you say that he was kept alive and didn't age because of some sort of magic?"

'Yea..." Aang answered uncomfortably.

"Well, in _my_ world, sorry, _our_ world, there is no type of magic, or sorcery- except of course, for the gods."

"Hate to burst your bubble buddy, but there's only one God." I said.

"What? That's blasphemy! Surely you will end up in-"

"The Fields of Punishment?" Grace mocked. "They don't exist either. Tell me- have any of you ever seen a god, or some kind of monster from your stories?"

"Well, no, but we know they're there!" Alexander defended. "I've seen Zeus get angry. He has slaughtered entire villages. Poseidon killed my uncle in the military a few years ago. (AN: I'm not sure if Alexander had an uncle, but he sure as heck didn't get killed by Poseidon if he did.)

"We can explain the truth of these events." I said. "Everything the philosophers said about the gods is true- they aren't real. They can be explained by science." I gave Alexander a few science lessons, him muttering something about Aristotle, then he went to bed, despite the sun coming up.

"There it is!" Aang exclaimed when he landed. "The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" It was even more amazing then I remembered. We all started hopping out of the saddle, then Sokka stopped Grace and Dylan.

"I think it's best if you two stay here and keep an eye on Alexander," Sokka said. "Besides, we don't want to draw to much attention. I think four people is plenty." "Fine." Dylan mumbled, climbing back in the saddle. Grace was fine with it: She said she never really liked this episode. Aang put on his old man disguise, and we set off for the city.

* * *

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang assured us. "The people here are the friendliest in the world."

We continued walking towards the gates, and then we saw the Cabbage Merchant's debut. "Just keep smiling..." Aang said nervously.

"State your business!" The guard yelled at as.

"My business is my business and none of yours!" Aang yelled in his old man voice. What was his false name again? "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Aang finished while Katara and Sokka had a look of fear on their faces.

"Settle down, old timer! Just tell me who you are!"

"Name's Bonzu." Aang said, running out of air in his lungs. " Pippinpaddleopsicoplois... the third! And these are my grandkids and bodyguard!" _Sweet! I'm a bodyguard for Aang?  
_"Hi" Katara said, trying to be friendly. June Pippinpaddleopsicoplois. Nice to meet you!"

The guard gave her a quick look then concluded. "You seem like a responsible young lady. You see that your grandfather stays out of trouble! Enjoy Omashu." And with that, we set off for the city.

I spaced out as Aang gave the tour of Omashu, I already knew all about it. I just wanted to see how marvelous it was in real life.

We climbed to the top of the mail delivery system, me in one car and the Gaang in the other. We slipped down the chutes, and I seemed to be on a rollercoaster: The chute would go really high, and then it would drop almost vertical. I can't remember if there were any loops, but I'm convinced there were. Then the cart with the spear appeared and began chasing the Gaang. I try and use some earthbending, but my chi was non-existent, except for a bit of airbending. We flew off the rails (no pun intended) and began wrecking everything. We then crashed into the cabbage merchant's stall, and he said his most famous line: "MY CABBAGES!"

The guards quickly surrounded us and brought us to Bumi- me being the only who knew it was Bumi.

* * *

"Throw them- a feast!" Bumi declared. The guards brought all manner of foods: Chicken, fish, tofu, dumplings, and many things I couldn't identify. "So, tell me young bald one, where are you from?" The old king asked.

"I'm from…. Kangaroo Island!" Aang stated.

"Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really _hoppy_!" Bumi said with a serious look on his face.

Someone coughed in the background, and then Sokka laughed uncomfortably.

I missed the next few parts, I must have spaced out… because the next thing I knew, the guards surrounded us. "What do you have to say for yourself now, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicoplois?!" Bumi exclaimed.

"Ok, you caught me." Aang said, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe." He peeked under a table and smiled. "See? No firebenders here. So, good work everybody!" He said, pulling us together and walking away, still facing Bumi. "Love each other, respect all life, and _don't_ run with your spears! We'll see you next time!" Unfortunately, we were blocked by some soldiers. "Not so fast!" Bumi exclaimed. "I have sources that tell me _you_ are an Avatar too!" He said, pointing to me dramatically. "You're staying here with your friends!"

Bumi told Aang about his challenges, and then we were escorted to "The refurbished chamber that was once bad". When we got there, the first thing I noticed was that there were three beds. I offered to take the floor, and we waited for morning to come….

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

_What is taking them so long?_ I asked myself as I was out gathering materials for my weapons, all of which were damaged during the skirmish on Kyoshi Island. The sun was beginning to set; I was getting more worried by the minute. I returned to base camp and asked Grace about where she thought they were.

She described the episode to me, saying the Gaang gets captured and are released the next day. _At least they'll come back, but does it have to be tomorrow?_ I asked what we were supposed to do until then, and Grace just shrugged. "I don't know," She said. "I've only been in this world a few days: I'm not sure what is done for recreation during traveling."

"How about we have some sword practice?" Alexander asked, holding the hilt of his sword. I still found his accent very annoying. "Don't worry: I guarantee you won't be killed, heck, you'll probably be hardly injured!" I simply nodded as we unsheathed the swords. Neither of us moved for at least 5 minutes, waiting for the other to strike. "Oh for the love of God, somebody move!" Grace yelled at us. "This isn't a Mexican Standoff!"

I gave into her pressure, and charged Alexander. He just stood there, sword drawn, with the dumbest look on his face ever. Apparently, I paid too much attention to that, because I was on the ground with a sword at my throat in a matter of seconds. He picked me up, brushed the dust off his toga and then decided he would show me some moves...

* * *

Hunter's P.O.V.

I awoke to find Katara and Sokka gone, but Aang was sitting on his bed, meditating. A guard came in and told us that we would now see the king, and then took Aang's staff.

We arrived in the throne room to find King Bumi in his purple robes. Aang answered about them looking nice, and then Bumi said he past the first test. "Well, not one of the _deadly _tests. The real challenges are much more eh- challenging."

That set Aang off. He started yelling at Bumi, demanding he release our friends.

"I figured you might say that," Bumi started confidently. "So I'm giving your friends some _special_ souvenirs." His guards put the rock-candy-ring-thingies- on Katara and Sokka, and tried to put one on me, but I blew the guards down. I knocked a few more over then Katara yelled: "Go! We'll be ok!" I bolted out the door, not looking back one time.

Luckily, none of the guards outside the palace knew about the situation, so getting out was easy. I returned to base camp, and nobody said anything. Apparently Grace already explained the situation to both boys, who were swinging away at their swords. I saw Grace sitting by herself reading a book near Appa, so I sat on the ground next to her.

"Whatcha readin'?" I asked her. Not looking up from her book, she said: _"The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Earth Kingdom." _

I laughed a little. "Like Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?" I asked.

"No," She said, slightly irritated. "This is literally a hitchhiker's guide to the Earth Kingdom. I figured since most of Season one and all of Season two are in this nation; we should know how to survive in the wild here."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yea, kind of..." She answered. Putting her book down, I looked into her blue eyes. "I'm worried about Alexander. He called us blasphemous; what he tries and sacrifice us to the gods or something? He was also a very militaristic leader and warmonger. What if he tries to conquer this world?"

"He wouldn't do that," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He was heavily influenced by Greece: He wanted to unite them under his rule. As for his conquest: He conquered the enemies of Greece, didn't he? He attacked Persia, Egypt, all the way up to the Indus River. I'm sure he wouldn't do that."

Our conversation was interrupted by the two guys walking back from their sword practice. Dylan's clothes were filthy and torn, so I handed him some simple Earth Kingdom robes. He took them behind a rock to change while Grace and I confronted Alexander.

"I would never do such a thing here!" Alexander answered, startled by our question. "Unless of course, they are enemies of Greece. Have these nations been planning an invasion of my homeland?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"No Alexander," I started. "They aren't trying to conquer Greece. Remember, I said we are in a different world? Besides, these nations are at war with each other. That's why we can't show our faces to much: It could draw attention."  
"A war?! Who are the combatants? Who should we help?"

This time, Grace answered. "If you really want us to trust you, you'll help the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom defeat the Fire Nation, but _not_ conquer it. There need to be four nations." She said, very displeased.

"What about the last nation?"

"The Air Nomads were wiped out a century ago." I answered. "Aang's the only survivor, and the only reason he survived was because of the magic he used to say in the ice."

Alexander apparently had a short attention span, because he was staring up at the sky while I answered his question

"See?" I told Grace. "He's not a problem to anyone here!"

Grace tapped her foot, clearly impatient. "You're so trusting of him! Didn't you know his original plan for conquering Persia was to gain the trust of Darius, then backstab him?" (AN: Once again, I highly doubt that happened. I'm going to be making up lots of things about Alexander to maintain dramatic tension!)

"You're wrong!" I snapped.

"Then why don't you go hang out with him, instead of me!" Grace said, throwing the book at me.

"FINE!" I stormed off to find Dylan and Alexander and when I did, I heard a loud explosion from the city and heard a loud yell: "MY CABBAGES!"

* * *

**AN: So Grace and Hunter had their first argument in the Gaang's world. I wanted to add it early at an appropriate time, so Hunter isn't a Mary Sue. I had that problem in my first story with more than one chapter "Pokemon High". Percy was a Mary Sue pimp who had lots of female followers.**


	7. Chapter 7: Imprisoned

**AN: 2/28 I looked at how many views this story has gotten, and it's over 300! I then looked and saw that OVER 150 of those were from the first chapter, the others hardly got any…**

**3/2: I'm going to miss this weekend of warm weather… Summer: YU NO COME FASTER?**

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Grace groaned as she was flipping through her guide.

"Yea, I'm starving!" Dylan grumbled.

"Maybe they just got lost or something..." I said, clearly unsure of my guess. I climbed into Appa's saddle to check my bag and see if there was any food, but I saw something completely different. I saw Alexander sitting in the saddle, taking a nap. Guess where he was supposed to be? He was supposed to be finding food with Sokka!

"ALEXANDER!" I yelled as if I had a bullhorn (Not to self: buy bullhorn to wake up Team Avatar).

He kept snoring, oblivious to my bullhorn voice. I sighed when I knew what I had to do. I climbed out of Appa's saddle, found the largest boulder I could pick up until I could learn earthbending and carried it to the base camp. When I got there, I dropped it on Appa's tail. He roared in absolute fury and started flailing about, flinging Alexander off in the process.

Alexander quickly got up from the bare earth, brushing off his toga. He gave me a dark glare and muttered something in Greek; obviously I didn't understand what he said.

"I think he just told you to be swallowed by Tartarus or something." Grace said weakly. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You never knew I speak Greek?" I just shook my head. Sokka came back right then, so I ignored whatever she was about to say (stupid of me).

"You're back! What's for dinner?" Katara asked hopefully. Though I knew exactly what he got.

"We have a few options," Sokka said, reaching into the bag. "First; round nuts. And some kind of ...oval shaped nuts? And some rock shaped nuts, but I think those might just be rocks."

"What about you, Alexander? What did you find?" Aang asked hopefully. Alexander just rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, I-uh..." He tried to think of something to change the subject to, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"He fell asleep in Appa's saddle instead of hunting." I answered for him. He shot me another dark glare.

I looked around for Dylan, he was nowhere in sight. Instead, I saw Momo examining one of the nuts-or rocks; it wasn't very clear what they were. He dropped it on the ground, and then the whole earth shook. Then, he picked up the rock again and dropped it. The ground shook again.

"GUYS!" A voice yelled from God only knows where. "I THINK I FOUND SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP US!" It must have been Dylan!

"... and I think my friends are right over there..." I heard Dylan tell someone. I don't think they saw me, I was crouched in some shrubs, but the others weren't exactly ninjas. "What? There are others?" The boy said, clearly shocked. I got a closer look and saw it was Haru.

Aang and Katara got up to try and confront him. He turned away when he saw them, ran into the forest and sealed the ravine with a wall. "Nice meeting you!" Aang said. "So where do we go now?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"The boy lives in a village not too far from here, and there's a market." I stated, pointing north of our position. "Which means: no nuts for dinner!" Katara said, clearly exited. They all attempted to catch up with me as I ran, but I was too far ahead, having an extremely high cardiovascular endurance and metabolism (AN: This is really true. I never seem to put on any weight. I've been 130 for the past 2-3 years and I never exercise.).

* * *

I arrived at the village and entered Haru's home. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. He must have seen me...

"Look, we don't want to hurt you." I said. "We're just humble travelers passing through, looking for supplies." That made them seem a little less tense, and when the group caught up, I already had the supplies we needed.

"Hey- you're that kid we saw earthbending!" Aang stated when he walked in.

"You what?" Haru's mother said, clearly disappointed in her son. "You know what would happen if they caught you!"  
"OPEN UP!" A deep voice boomed from outside. Sokka peeked through the window and told us to act natural. When the soldiers walked in, the original cast did their goofy poses, Dylan was leaning over the counter, Alexander did a heroic pose, and I was kissing Grace's hand (I panicked, shut up Sokka!). She was blushing the whole time.

"What do you want?" Haru's mom demanded. "I already paid you!"

"The tax just doubled." The soldier stated. Clenching my fists, I marched up to him, taking Alexander's sword in the process.

"YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, poking the soldier in his chest with the sword. "You people claim you are spreading the wealth and glory of the Fire Nation, but all you cause is suffering! They can hardly keep themselves clothed and fed without the high taxes! They have to work in the mines, which is dangerous, unhealthy, and poorly paid! If you really want people to see you as glorious, then you'll end this stupid war, help the nations rebuild, and release the prisoners back to their homes! Then people may see you as great!"

The tax collector was absolutely stunned by what I had said. He turned to the other soldiers, and they nodded. They then unleashed a few fireblasts, all aimed toward me. But before they made contact, I threw a smokebomb, concealing everyone from sight. By the time the smoke had cleared, half the soldiers were on the ground, dead, and I was long gone. "Find the boy!" He roared as the soldiers swarmed the streets.

They left the village to check the forest, and I returned to the shop. Haru's mother explained the situation about no bending, showed us the barn where we could stay, and then we buried the corpses. Katara walked off to have her conversation with Haru and I went to Aang and asked if we could meditate.

* * *

We found a nice spot nearby where we meditated for hours. After the session, it was dark outside, so we returned home. "So, why did you do it?" Aang asked while we were walking.

"Do what?"

"Why did you kill those soldiers?"

"Because I had no other choice. It was the right moment to take them down and have a little less fear hanging around here."

"But, you started airbending first in the cycle. I thought you would have the personality and beliefs of one."  
I frowned while he was saying that. "Look, I don't like to kill as much as you do, but I do it anyways. Sometimes, it's just necessary to claim a life. There were many horrible leaders back home that would only stop their evil when they were killed. And also, I certainly don't follow the vegetarian policy. Not that it's bad, I would simply die without meat."  
Aang didn't reply. In fact, he had stopped walking. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset or what, but after a few moments, he kept walking.

We returned to the stable and quickly fell asleep….

* * *

I awoke the next morning and saw that Katara was the only one who had left. I tip-toed outside the barn and saw Katara bending water into a bucket. She looked over at me and made a look of horror on her face. I quickly realized she was looking in my direction, but she was looking behind me. Haru's mother ran into the clearing, tears in her eyes.

"They took him away!" Katara yelled, racing inside the barn.

"What?" Aang asked.

"The old man turned Haru in! It's all my fault: I forced him to eathbend!"

"It's ok, Katara." Sokka assured her. "Tell us what happened."

"Haru's mom said they took him shortly after midnight." Katara answered. "Then it's too late. He's probably gone." Alexander answered.

"No, it's not too late," Katara said. "Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending!"

I led the group to where Katara would fake earthbending, and we got into our places, Grace taking Sokka's place as the "victim".

I looked over at Aang nervously when Katara said, "I said: EARTHBENDING STYLE!" Aang blew air into the vents causing the boulder to float.

"That lemur," One of the soldiers said in awe. "He's earthbending!"

"No you idiot! It's the girl!" Dylan said while Aang ceased the air currents.

Everyone but Grace stepped back as Katara was arrested. Then, the boulder began vibrating, and then lift itself up. "Get the other girl! She's an earthbender too!" One of the soldiers hollered. They quickly put handcuffs around Grace and led her with Katara, but not before we told them how much time they have to bust Haru out.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked as we set up camp outside the village. With the earthbending and guard murders, I didn't want to take any chances. "I suppose we just wait until nightfall…" Sokka answered.

"Do you want to spar with me?" Alexander asked. I accepted his challenge.

We bowed then drew our swords. This time, Alexander charged first. He lunged at me with much force, but I ducked down. He obviously knew I would just jump if he did a low sweep, so he kept swinging high, trying to get me to stand. Eventually, he ran out of breath, so I knocked the sword from his hand, kicked him down, and then swung at him. He rolled to the side and grasped his sword, and we were back to square one.

After about an hour of no progress, we planted our swords in the ground then bowed. I could see his face was purple and red, clearly exhausted, while I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my neck.

We went to separate sides of the camp after that, Alexander reading a map while I meditated. Later, Sokka told me to get on Appa, ending my session. "So what happens next?" Aang asked.

"Well," I started, trying to remember this episode. "Katara will refuse to leave, saying she needs to help those people. Then Aang will go inside the rig's chimney and blast coal out, giving the earthbenders some power. A prison riot commences, all the prisoners escape, and something else happens which I don't remember…"

* * *

We arrived at the rig 10 minutes later, and explained the plan to Katara. We all raced to our designated positions, Alexander, Grace and Dylan following Katara and Sokka into the main area while I sat on a catwalk above the courtyard, waiting to strike. The warden came in, mocking Katara about her failure, then the battle commenced. Earthbenders were striking down firebenders and deflecting the blasts everywhere, Grace had a bow and was pinning the soldiers to the wall, trying not to kill them. I couldn't see what anyone else as doing, because I was ambushed by two soldiers. I blew them off the wall on the other side of the rig so I didn't draw any attention. Knowing the time was right, I leapt down from the catwalk, pulled out a small blade from my sleeve, then pierced the neck of the soldier that broke my fall. His body went limp without a sound.  
I pulled out a sword, trying my best to block all the attacks. Eventually, Tyro and the other earthbenders picked up the warden and dropped him in the ocean, saying that "I hear cowards float".

After seeing the death of the warden, all of the soldiers surrendered. We ordered them to return to the Fire Nation and not come back until we won the war.

While the boys were gathering everything onto Appa, Haru was talking to Katara, most likely thanking her. I never really understood why some people would pair those two; I mean, they hardly ever saw each other, and they spoke to one another twice? Maybe three times? (AN: Please don't think I'm bashing their ship. This is simply my opinion of their ship, whatever it's called.)

At the same time, I saw Grace standing alone, looking out to the sea. I walked up to her then tapped her shoulder. She turned to me, smiled greatly, then embraced a long hug together. "I missed you." She said, letting tears gently fall down her cheek.

"Me two." I said softly.

"My necklace! It's gone!" Katara exclaimed.

"THAT'S the other thing that happened..." I said awkwardly.


	8. Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit World

**AN: 3/2 Start of chapter: I've decided this is going to be partially canon, but with a twist. Canon as in, Team Avatar will win the war. A twists as in, it follows the plot, but something non-canon could happen at any time. Zuko could show up anywhere, anyone could defect sides at anytime, so always be on your toes, this is an unforgiving world...**

**3/3: Wow. Over 400 views now. Once again, I'd like to thank everyone that reads and reviews, **_** especially **_**those who review. You guys give me genius ideas to put in the story. **

After the prison riot, we just kept flying on Appa for days. I'm not sure how many days it was, but it was more than enough. I'm not even sure why were flying over the ocean: we were just headed deeper into the Earth Kingdom. Grace and I hadn't spoken to each other since our hug on the rig. In fact, none of us had spoken at all since the riot. Grace just stared out into the ocean, Dylan and Alexander looked at maps, charts and other things (I swear those two were best friends, save me and Dylan), Sokka slept, and Katara and I sat next to each other, close enough to brush against each other, but we didn't.

"You really like her, don't you?" Katara asked, breaking the days old silence.

"Hmh?" I said. "Grace," She went on. "I saw the way you guys hugged back there. Do you have feelings for her?"

"I... I don't know..." I answered. "I'm just really confused right now, we're trying to get back home. I really miss our people. I'm not even sure what is happening in our world right now, if it still exists."

"I'm sure you guys will go back one day." Katara said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and pulled it off (The hand from my shoulder, not my head). "What if we don't? I mean, this is just weird: We come from a place where you guys are fiction, and there is no bending or magic or anything like that. Then we get transported here, and I become a second Avatar. To top it all off, we found Alexander the Great, who had been dead for almost 2000 years! (AN: If something like this really happened, me and Dylan would probably say "It's a conspiracy!" or something. We blame everything out of the ordinary on conspiracies.)

"I'm not sure what to tell you there..." She said. "Have you tried asking Roku about this?"

I nodded. "He said he has no idea how this could happen either."

"Maybe try talking to him again?" She suggested. I shrugged then started meditating.

I was back where I first met Roku, and he looked like he had been expecting me. "Hello again, Hunter. How has the group been since we last spoke?" I explained the events folding in the next few episodes.

"Ah yes- the winter solstice. I do hope you can make it in time. Aang should learn about his destiny from me and no one else."

"Have you found out anything about my homeland?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I have not." He answered. "I think for now it would be best if you forgot about your home and help Aang fulfill his destiny."

"What? Forget about my home? Why would I do that?"

"I'm not asking you to abandon all hope of it, I'm saying you shouldn't let your world keep you from saving this one. Right now, this is your home, and you need to protect it."  
"I will never abandon and forget about my home! There's a song about my nation; I don't remember what it's called, but the chorus goes:

And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free.

And I won't forget the men who died, who gave that right to me.

And I'll gladly stand up, next to you and defend her still today.

Because there ain't no doubt, I love this land!

God bless the USA!

I will never forget about my home, and even here, I will defend it to my dying breath, which shouldn't be too hard, considering I'm an Avatar now!"

I guess I made it clear what my decision was, because Roku simply bowed his head, and vanished.

"So what happened?" Katara asked when I rose from meditation.

"He just said the same thing, no information about my home."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hey, what's that down there?" She asked, pointing to the ground below.

"It looks like... a scar." Sokka said. We landed shortly and saw that a massive forest had been burned to the ground.

"Fire Nation!" Sokka exclaimed. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-"

"Shhh!" Katara exclaimed, pointing to Aang.

"I failed..." Aang said gloomily.

"You didn't fail!" Alexander stepped in. "Yes I did! It's the Avatar's job to protect nature, and I didn't do my job..."

"That's why we're heading to the North Pole," Katara pointed out. "So someone can teach you."

"Yea- someone who can teach me _waterbending_. No one can teach me how to be the Avatar."

"Actually, Roku _can_ help you." I stated. Everyone turned to stare at me. "Roku has appeared to me almost every time I have meditated recently. He has been acting as a guide for me, though I manage to do most things without his help."

"So, all I have to do, is focus on my past lives, and he'll come to me?" Aang asked. I nodded. There's a village nearby that will need our help. You can probably meditate while the problem comes to us." I said.

"Wait- the problem will be coming to _us?_" Sokka asked. I gave him an uncomfortable thumbs up sign.

"Well, that's a first." Alexander stated. Everyone mumbled in agreement as we walked to the village.

"So when do you think we'll start waterbending?" Grace whispered as we walked in silence. "I don't know," I shrugged. "Probably with Aang when Katara steals the scroll from pirates."

"Get this: Katara thinks it's ok to steal from pirates, but it's not ok to cheat scammers for money." Grace said.

"I already knew that," I said, punching her in the shoulder. "In fact, _I'm _the one who showed that to you."

"I knew that!" Grace snapped, running into a large wall. "I think we're here." Dylan said, obviously crept out by the rundown village.

"Oh, thank goodness, the Avatar is here!" An old man exclaimed. "A spirit has been attacking our village for the past few nights, as the winter solstice draws closer. His name is Hei Bai.

"I remember reading something about the solstice..." I stated. "Don't the two worlds merge together so spirits can pass through at will or something?"

"Yes." The old man said. "I have been searching for the Avatar to resolve the conflict. And now that you are here, you can save us!"

"I... I can't..." Aang said sorrowfully. "Of course you can," The mayor of the village said. "You... are the great bridge between our worlds! Only you can help us!"

"Then ask _him _for help!" Aang said angrily, pointing to me. "Aang, wait! This is something _you _need to do, not me. I've seen this before, so I know exactly what to do! You need to learn how to do these things, not always rely on me and Grace for help!"

Aang ran outside, pulled out his glider, then tried to take off. Suddenly, Hei Bai appeared and knocked him onto the ground. The group tried to race outside to assist Aang, but Grace and I held them back. "Aang need to learn how to solve problems on his own!" I exclaimed. They settled down, and watched Aang try to reason with the Black and White spirit.  
"Would you please stop destroying things? I'm trying to do my job as the spirit bridge! Would you please just turn around and listen? I COMMAND YOU TO TURN AROUND NOW!" I had never heard Aang yell like that before. Hei Bai turned around and attacked Aang, sending him flying. Aang hit the ground, and an acorn fell out of his tunic. Hei Bai then turned to Aang, seeing the acorn on the ground. "You're the spirit of this forest!" Aang realized. "You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned, I was sad and upset, but my friends gave me hope it would grow back." He put the acorn in the spirit's hand, and that seemed to settle Hei Bai down. He transformed into a panda and disappeared, bringing the villagers back.

"So... do we have an extra day to get to the temple or something?" I asked Grace quietly.

"With our luck, we'll actually have _less_ time to get to the temple then in the show or something." She pointed out.

"So what do we do now?" Alexander asked when Aang came back to the entrance to town hall.

"Now, you come with me." A new voice said.

We all instinctively reached for our weapons, even Alexander, who had no idea who he was about to face.

"Enough, Zuko!" Katara yelled. "You need to stop following us everywhere!"

"I'll stop following you," Zuko began. "After I have captured the Avatar!"

"Enough of this!" Sokka yelled. "CHARGE!"

Zuko was the only one this time, so we easily outmanned and outgunned him.

Zuko unleashed a few small fire blasts at us, which Katara blocked with a wall of water. Sokka ran up to Zuko, swinging away with his club. Alexander and Dylan quickly joined him, putting the odds in our favor. However, Zuko wouldn't give up. It took Grace a well aimed shot at the bottom of his helmet to knock him out. However, before he went down, he shot a fireball directly at me.

"NOOOOO!" Aang yelled as he jumped in the way, absorbing the blow.

"AANG!" Sokka and Katara yelled, racing over to his side. Aang hit the ground without a _thud_, and Katara looked at his wounds. "He's burnt really bad, but he should be fine." She said with a sigh of relief. I took Aang's glider and dropped the unconscious Zuko off deep in the forest, leaving him a bit of food and water.

We all just sat around the village all night, hoping someonecould heal him quickly: The solstice was only two days away...


	9. Winter Solstice Part 2: Avatar Roku

**We all just sat around the village all night, hoping someone could heal him quickly: The solstice was only two days away...**

"Why would he do that?" Grace asked as we stepped into the hall of a small inn after seeing Aang.

"I'm not sure." I answered. "If anything, he would've tried to blow me out of the way, keeping both of us safe."

"At least no one was mortally wounded." Sokka said, stepping outside with us.

"So, he's going to be fine?" Dylan asked. Sokka nodded. "The elder says he should be fine before the solstice."

"Speaking of that, what are we supposed to do about that?" Grace whispered to me.

"I don't know! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe, we could fly to the temple now and wait for the solstice?" She suggested. I shook my head in disagreement. "No way. We couldn't hold out for almost a full day at the temple: the sages would have all of our heads on a pike by then."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Maybe we could take off tomorrow morning or something..." Just then, Katara came out. "The healer says that Aang's going to be just fine, but he'll need to rest." Grace and I looked at each other with worry.

"Is something wrong, you guys?" Katara asked. "No- nothing's wrong." Grace assured them (or at least tried to) "It's just uh..."

"Something is happening soon, isn't it?" Sokka mumbled. "Unfortunately, we can't tell you yet." I said. "Don't ask why."

Everyone ate in silence that night, then Alexander had a few sparring matches with Dylan. We all retired to our rooms, and I tried to connect to Roku in my dreams...

...

...

Nope! I got nothin'!

For the first time in weeks, I had a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning and saw that Aang was still unconscious. I was starting to get worried: the solstice was drawing closer and closer, and we didn't even have a plan. I told Team Avatar to gather around and we would discuss our situation.

"Okay so, let's get down to business!" I said when everyone had gathered into a small conference room. "As you all may know, the Winter Solstice is right around the corner. Then, and the Summer Solstice, are the easiest times a mortal and a spirit can cross into the other's world. Therefore, this is a perfect time for Aang to contact Roku."

"Can't he just contact Roku by meditating like you do?" Grace asked. "No, for some reason, he can't," I answered. "Even though I'm not of this world, I seemed to have a greater connection to the spirits from the beginning. I'm sure after some practice, Aang will be able to meditate and contact any of his past lives at anytime. But for now, the solstice is the only hope he has."

"Aang is in no condition to travel right now!" Dylan shouted, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Perhaps not right this very moment, but based on what the villagers are doing, I wouldn't be surprised if Aang was just fine by tonight." Alexander said.

"Well, we need to get moving as soon as we can," I said. "The solstice is tomorrow, and the only way Aang can contact Roku is in a temple in the Fire Nation." The room went dead silent- so silent that a pin dropping would seem like that loudest thing you've heard in a long time. I say that because that's what happened next. A pin fell in the room across the hall, and we all heard a weak "Dang it!".

"AANG!" We all hollered as we raced across the hall. Sure enough, Aang was awake. Hurt, but he was awake.

"Could someone get that pin?" He asked before cringing in pain. "One of the healers put it on that nightstand, and I want it to be there when they return." Sokka bent down and put the small pin back onto the nightstand next to a glass of water. "So, are you guys talking about going to the temple?" Aang asked after taking a sip of water.

"We are, but it's ultimately up to you." I said.

"This could be my only chance to talk to Roku, I need to take it."

"Then it's settled!" Alexander cheered. "We leave when Aang feels better! When are you going to feel better, exactly?"

"With this medicine, I should be fine around sundown." Aang answered.

I turned to Grace and began talking to her in Spanish (AN: I'll do this for when the group needs to transfer secret information instead of using notes- those things are too risky!). I told her that she lost the bet again, so she pulled out her purse and gave me some more coins.

The Gaang looked at us strangely, like when they first saw us, and then shrugged as we all walked away to prepare for the journey. I gather food and other useful recourses, Grace gather arrows for her quiver- she always seemed to need some, and Dylan scrounged the burnt forest for materials he could use for ammunition.

We met at our rendezvous point- and by that I mean Appa, when the sun began to set.

"You'll have a long journey to get to the Fire Nation," The mayor said as we climbed into the saddle. "You must fly fast if you have any hope of reaching the temple before sundown. I wish you all the best of luck." (AN: So weird not saying ya'll... I'm from the south, so we say ya'll most of the time. I apologize if I use southern grammar and it confuses ya'll)

"Thank you for your-" Aang started.

"GO!" The mayor snapped, pointing his finger in a direction.

We took off, making it to the Mo Ce Sea before sunrise. In the dark, I was the one steering Appa since Aang was still hurt, but he was fine at that point and decided to take control while I got some rest. I climbed into the back of the saddle and woke everyone up, telling them not to disturb me or they'll regret it. I found the comfiest position possible and curled up in it, letting sleep take me.

For like five seconds.

Everyone was shaking me, trying to get me up. "HUNTER!" They all yelled.

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU LET ME REST FOR MERE SECONDS?" I roared with my eyes still shut.

"THAT!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs. I peered over the side of Appa's saddle and saw a massive blockade of Fire Navy ships. _Crap. Why do I always forget the important things in some episodes?_ Appa was doing his best to avoid the fireballs, but there were just too many. One fireball actually hit Appa, causing him to roar in pain as some of his fur burnt and fell off. He tried dodging more projectiles, but he couldn't shake them all. He ended up moving around too much, and Sokka flew overboard.

"SOKKA!" Aang yelled. He pulled Appa's reigns down, hoping we were fast enough to catch him. We managed to catch him, but at a 90 degree drop, another person was lost. I didn't even realize it until I heard the feminine scream

"GRACE!" I yelled, jumping overboard. I caught her, and we continued plummeting towards the sea, being hit by more fireballs. We went under shortly after, and when we resurfaced, I blew her back up with a large blast of air. That released all the air from my lungs, so I began sinking. I then got the same sinking feeling (no pun intended) that I felt back on Zuko's ship. The water began to glow, and I launched myself into the air, right above a water spout.

Part of me was saying _Use the water spout to get back to your friends: we don't have forever!_ Another part was saying _Use your powers… make them suffer… _

The latter of the voices won, and with a few motions, a tidal wave appeared, sinking three of the ships. I thought I saw Zuko's ship cross then, but I was too busy launching myself back up onto Appa to confirm that or not.

The rest of the trip was made in silence- that's how it usually was after something out of the ordinary happened.

We landed on the temple's island as the sky began to turn orange. "You did it, buddy!" Aang praised Appa, who was on his side. "Great flying!" Appa moaned in response.

"Aw, you must be tired!" Katara said like she was talking to a small child, rubbing Appa's stomach

""Nope, I'm good! Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders!" Sokka declared, doing a few warm up stretches.

"I was talking to Appa," Katara sighed.

"Well, I was… talking to Momo!" Sokka declared, making a grand gesture to the lemur.

"Some of us should stay here." Katara said before we could climb the steps. "I think Hunter and Alexander should come with us, the former being an Avatar and the latter a stealth genius."

"So what, am I just a lemur sitter?" Dylan protested. I nodded, and then we entered the temple.

Alexander's plan was for us to sneak to the hallway with the secret tunnel and see if we could make any fire with normal supplies. If not, then we would have to try our best to find Shyu. However, we were busted as soon as Alexander finished describing the plan.

"We are the Fire Sages," The eldest man spoke. "Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"That's great," Aang said excitedly. "I am the Avatar, and my friend here is an Avatar too!" He said gesturing to me. _Great…._

"We know, the eldest one said, unleashing a wave of fire at us. Katara hardly managed to bock it with a wave of water, but it gave us enough time to flee. We ran down the halls, and we all bumped into Shyu.

"Shhh… I am here to help." He told us in a whisper tone.

"He's telling the truth. He will do nothing but help us the whole time we're here."

No one argued with that statement as we climbed up the hidden entrance to the sanctuary. When we reached the entrance to the sanctuary, Sokka explained his plan about the fire blasts, and then we took our positions behind the pillars.

Shyu brought the other sages up, and they opened the doors, letting Aang slip inside immediately, because I was there to keep Zuko from capturing him.

After the Sages' failed attempt to open the doors, they turned their attention to us. Zuko kicked and shot some fire, but I managed to block it with Aang's staff. I shot several blasts of wind, making sure not to hurt anyone.

Luckily, we our diversion worked. The sanctuary doors had opened, revealing Roku controlling Aang's body. Roku motioned for us to jump on Appa. I nodded then handed him Aang's staff, then he blew a hole in the wall, allowing the rest of us to escape.

The temple was far in the distance when it was completely consumed by lava. By now, it was completely dark outside, but we could still see the glowing liquid flowing down the island. I looked at Aang, who had the most terrified look on his face. I put a hand on his shoulder then nodded, and he gave me the reigns.

**AN: I definitely think this isn't one of my best works, it felt rushed and I suck at writing fight scenes. Hopefully when the benders expand their abilities, I'll become a little better at it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Waterbending Scroll

**AN: I still can't believe the most viewed chapter of this entire story is the very first. I wasn't trying to make it **_**that**_** good, just a simple intro for the characters that are brand new. It's gotten over 100 views this week alone.**

We continued flying for another day or two, me still steering Appa, since Aang was curled up in a ball looking terrified.

"Are you okay, Aang?" Dylan asked. "You've been like that since we left the temple..."

"Do I look okay?" Aang snapped, pulling on his face to show the bags under his eyes.

"I... I guess not..." Dylan mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"It's what Roku said. About me mastering all four elements before that comet comes."

"Well let's see..." Sokka started, using his "wise" voice. "You've already mastered airbending, and that only took you 112 years... I'm sure you can master the other elements before summer!"

"That's not helping!" Aang yelled at him. "I haven't even started waterbending, and we're still weeks away from the North Pole!"

"It's going to be fine, Aang." Katara assured him. "If you want, I can teach you some things I know."

"You'd do that!?" Aang said joyfully.

"Of course. Hunter and Grace can join in too."

"Hey guys- I think we found the perfect place for us to practice!" Grace said, pointing downward.

Appa landed in a place that _was_ perfect. There was a waterfall, some pool and a stream.

"So, while you guys are splashing with water, what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa toes?" Aang suggested.

"So, while you guys are splashing around, having fun, _we're_ going to be cleaning up mud?"

"Mud and bugs!" Aang said gleefully, giving Sokka a big stick.

"Fine," Sokka sighed. "Alright guys, let's get to work! Guys?" Sokka looked around the campsite for Dylan and Alexander, but they were nowhere to be found. Instead, he found a note. _Need meat. Went hunting. Should be back by dark._

"Okay guys," Katara began, marching back in forth in front of us like a military sergeant. "This is a pretty basic move, but it took me a long time to get it right, so don't feel bad if nothing happens." She began moving her arms, the water in the pond mimicking her movements. We all tried it next. I managed to cause a small ripple, but the water didn't actually move (Kind of like when Katara was chi blocked at Omashu and tried to bend the water). Grace made it move a little more, causing a few drops to splash on us.

"Hey look, I'm doing it!" Aang exclaimed, causing the waves to move a lot more than Katara's. Me and Grace just looked at each other, a hint of worry in our eyes.

"Wow! I can't believe you got it right so fast. It took me two months to learn that move..." Katara said.

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own." Aang pointed out. "I'm lucky to have such a great teacher."

"Thanks!" Katara said, a little more cheerful.

"This move, I call 'streaming the water'." Katara continued, demonstrating it by pulling the water into a shape and moving it around "This moves a little tricky, so don't feel bad if you don't get it right."

I followed Katara's motions, but the water didn't take shape. It instead did the rocking motion Katara demonstrated before. "At least you got that down!" Grace said. She couldn't do it either.

Meanwhile, Aang had done it perfectly, and was twirling the around around, being a show-off. "Nice work," Katara said. "Though the over-the-head-flare was unnecessary. Anyways, this next one, even I haven't completely figured out yet. The idea is to create a big wave..." She began making a motion, creating a wave that stayed in place for several seconds before popping. Grace and I tried the move, mimicking Katara's movements, and we managed to create a wave like Katara's. They managed to stay airborn just a bit shorter than Katara's before popping.

Aang followed the same motions we did, and he created a massive wave that sucked everyone underwater. The water quickly receded, and we all dried off. "I think that's enough practice for today." Katara declared bitterly, trying to bend the water off of everyone.

"Yeah, I'll say!"Sokka snorted. "You just 'practiced' our supplies down the river!" He said angrily, making a grand gesture to the river.

We left for the market shortly after that, me and Grace hanging back while the Gaang checked out the pirate's merchandise. After a few minutes, they exited and I suggested we get out of there immediately. We managed to get a fair amount of distance from us and the pirate ship before they found us. We ran through the marketplace, freezing the ground if they got to close. Eventually, they had us cornered, so Aang and I sent a blast of air that knocked them into various objects, sending them unconscious. We pulled out our gliders, Aang carrying Grace, and me carrying the siblings, and we flew away.

"What was up with those guys?" Aang asked after we landed. "Those guys were terrible!"

"Exactly," Katara started, reaching into her Kimono. "Which is why I stole this!" There was dead silence after that for at least another minute or two. "I knew I wasn't the only girl who hides stuff in her bra!" Grace squealed, trying to break the silence. Everyone just stared at her blankly.

"No wonder they were trying to kill us," Sokka said, slightly aggregated. "You stole their waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading." Katara said proudly.

"Where do you think they got it Sokka?" I asked. "They _obviously _stole from a waterbender!"  
"I never would have guessed it!" Grace gasped.

"It doesn't matter where they got it from!" Sokka said. "She put our lives in danger to learn some fancy _splashes_!"

"These," Katara began, slightly annoyed. "Are legitimate waterbending forms. You know how crucial it is for them to learn waterbending!"

"Yea-Yea!" I said. "Especially Aang! He's the one with the big destiny!"

"Pffth! Whatever..." Sokka grumbled, storming away.

"Well then, let's get started!" Aang said.

"I just want to try this one move, then you guys can have it." Katara said, examining the scroll. "The single water whip. Looks doable." She took the stance, and smacked herself with her whip.

"You guys have been duped, she's only interested in teaching herself!" Sokka said, laying back leisurely on a rock.

"They will get there turn when I figure out the water whip!" Katara snapped. She tried again, this time smacking Momo in the rear. "Why can't I get this right?" She roared.

"You'll get it," Aang assured her. "You've just got to shift your weight through the stances." He finished, making a perfect whip on his first try. "See, they key is-"

"Will you please shut your airhole?" Katara yelled, getting very annoyed. Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!" Aang had a look of sadness on his face, the first one I saw since the Southern Air Temple.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Katara said. "I don't know what I was saying. Here, take it, I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"What about Momo?" Sokka asked. "He's the real victim!"

"I'm sorry Momo." Katara said gently.

"And, what about me? There was that one time when-"

"NO MORE APOLOGIES!" Katara snapped.

"You know, Aang did have it coming." I told Grace.

"What? Aang didn't do anything!"

"Of course he did, he was trying to show off, so he made Katara jealous!"

"That's ridiculous, he wasn't showing off, he's just naturally gifted in waterbending!"

"Well, I think he was showing off!"

"I think he's just gifted!" Grace said, going to talk to Aang. I went off to Katara.

Grace's POV

"I bet you're still mad at her," I said, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder.  
"I don't wanna talk about it..." He mumbled.

"It's ok to tell me how you feel," I assured him.

"I just... wanted to do great and not struggle, so she could be proud of me..."

"You like her, don't you?"

"Kinnda... I think it's just a silly crush, like when you find someone pretty, you think you love them. I'm sure it'll go away in time."

"Maybe," I said, taking a quick breath through my nose, almost a sniff. "Maybe..."

Hunter's POV

I found Katara along the bank of a river, with her arms wrapped around her knees. I put a hand on her shoulder, and then she looked up at me. I smiled and sat next to her.

"You have a right to be jealous and angry." I said.

"I do, don't I?" She said. "I mean, I risk our lives to Aang can start waterbending, and what do I get as a thank you? A brother who won't let me off the hook and an airbender who keeps showing me that he's better than me!"

"Hey- relax. I understand. You spent a long time learning how to simply push and pull the water, and he does it almost instantly. It doesn't seem fair, and you're taking it out on him."

"But I shouldn't take it out on him, should I?" I shook my head as my answer.

"But don't feel too much jealously and anger, or it could warp the timeline." I reminded her.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said, hoping she didn't hear me. "Don't think it'll be like this with all the elements. When he starts earthbending, he won't get it on his first try. In fact, instead of him pushing the rock, the rock pushes him!"

"Really?" She asked, giggling a little. "What do you think your strong element will be?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "Come on, we should get back." I said, noticing the sky was dark.

We went back to the campgrounds and ate; Dylan and Alexander were still not back yet. Grace and Aang sat on one log, while Katara and I sat on the other. I glanced over to Grace and Aang every now and again, and I saw that Grace was eating plants. She _hated _eating plants, she said that she was hands down a carnivore. Katara handed me some kind of meat on a stick, and I gratefully took it. _Tastes like Arctic hen..._

Whenever Aang or Katara looked at each other, they shot dark glares, and whenever Grace and I looked at each other, we shot dark glares. This lasted until we went to bed.

(AN: Sorry if the rest of this chapter is bad, I'm writing this at I don't even know what-o'clock pm, but it's late and I'm tired...) I woke up in the middle of the night and saw Katara sneaking off with the scroll. I carefully followed her, using my airbending reflexes to catch myself if I fell. I observed her practicing the move, and when she was captured by Zuko, I hid low, waiting for the right moment to save Katara. She was chained to a tree and Zuko began arguing with the pirates.

I sat in that bush for the rest of the night, waiting for the soldiers to move around so I could ambush them, but the opportunity never came.

Later, Aang and Sokka were brought to the ship.

"You can keep the scroll!" I eventually heard the pirate leader say. "We can buy a hundred with the bounty of the Avatar's head!"

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko yelled as he unleashed a wave of fire. I then jumped out of the hush, using the pirate's smoke as a cover. Using a small dagger, I quickly cut the ropes from Katara's hands and sent a few shards of ice out, freezing some of the pirate's feet. One of them fell on Sokka's ropes, so he freed Aang.

It was in our best interest to flee the scene so I yelled for Grace to come help us with the ship. With four waterbenders, the ship quickly embarked, fleeing the area before anyone noticed. We pushed the currents forward while Aang blew his bison whistle. Appa actually came faster than in the show, so we all escaped before the waterfall was in sight. I noticed that Dylan and Alexander were steering Appa, and doing a horrible job of it too.

Katara pulled out the scroll again, saying that stealing was wrong unless it was from pirates. Grace and I looked at each other and nodded, saying that we were sorry. We had a bond so strong, we could speak without moving our lips sometimes.


	11. Chapter 11: Jet Part 1

**AN: If anyone can give me tips about writing fight scenes, especially ones that involve swords and the four elements (and their sub-categories), that would be super. Also, people were asking why Dylan and Alexander didn't show up until the end of last chapter. I forgot to add the part where they were attacked by a platypus bear, whoops!**

* * *

We arrived in a large forest a few days after the pirate incident. Eventually, Momo scurried off somewhere and got captured, so we had to free him. Sokka examined the traps, stating they were Fire Nation, and suggested we pack up and keep moving.

"Uh-uh! No flying this time!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Aang said.

"Have you ever thought about how the Fire Nation keeps finding us?" Sokka asked. "It's because they find Appa, he's too noticeable!"

"Appa's not to noticeable." Katara defended.

"He's a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head; it's kinda hard to miss him! I know you guys want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe and walk."

"Who made you boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader!"

"You're the leader?" Katara asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so I'm the leader!"

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. He's the original Avatar!"

"What? Aang's just a goofy kid!"

"He's right!" Aang popped in.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?" Katara asked. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl!"

"I've kissed a girl! You just... haven't met her!"

"Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran!"

"No, besides Gran-Gran! Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping by on foot, and a leader always trusts his instincts!"  
Katara sighed. "Okay, we'll try it your way, o wise leader!"

"Who knows," Aang chimed in. "Walking may be fun!"

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Walking stinks!" Aang groaned. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang," Katara answered. "Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know _everything_!"

"I'm tired of carrying this pack!" Aang continued grumbling.

"You know who you should ask to carry it?" Katara asked. "Sokka's instincts!"  
"That's a great idea! Hey Sokka's instincts!"

"Okay okay! I get it!" Sokka snapped.

"Come on guys, walking isn't that bad!" Dylan said trying to cheer the characters up.

"Yea-Yea!" I agreed with him. "At least you don't have to run a mile in 10 minutes! We had to do that_ all _the time in gym! Plus, it's a good workout, especially for cardio! I went hiking all the time back home. The trails got challenging after a while, but the views at the top of the mountains were _amazing_!"

"How long… where these hikes?" Aang asked, completely out of breath.

"Anywhere from 20 minutes to several hours."

"SEVERAL HOURS?" Katara exclaimed.

"Mhm!" Dylan nodded. "The views certainly were amazing!"

"Look guys, I'm tired to, but at least we're safe from the Fire Nation." Sokka said, trying to stay positive.

"Rather be flying on a bison being attacked…" Katara mumbled.

Suddenly, Alexander stopped. If he was in the middle of combat, he would've dropped his sword and probably be killed. Want to know why? His short attention span kicked in. He saw a butterfly, and started _chasing _it. Yes, a 13 year old military genius was chasing a yellow and pink polka dot butterfly- not the weirdest thing I've seen (pretty sad I was able to say that, right?).

"Alexander!" I hissed under my breath. "Get back here! There are Fire Nation patrols everywhere," I said as we started chasing after him. "And we might..." I was cut off when we entered a small Fire Nation camp.

"... Get caught..."

The soldier stood up and armed themselves. One shot a blast behind us, catching the ground behind us on fire.

"Just let us pass and we promise not to hurt you!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Bluffing..." Sokka answered, a bit unsure of himself.

"_You_... promise not to hurt... _us_?" One of the soldiers said, biting back a laugh. Then the soldiers groaned, and hit the floor. I saw that he was still breathing, so he must have been hit by a dart.

"They're up in the trees!" One of the soldiers yelled. A group of teenagers jumped down from above, including, Jet. Jet pulled out his hook swords and began flipping soldiers left and right, not even breaking a sweat.

"Show off." Dylan mumbled.

Katara and Aang were the only part of Team Avatar that managed to make any contact with the soldiers- even then, it was brief, for the Freedom Fighters were too fast.

Finally, there was one soldier left. Jet knocked his spear to the ground, jump over the guy (kicking him to the ground in the process) and landed in front of Katara.

"Hey." He said.

"H-hey." Katara replied, blushing a bit.

"You just took out a whole battalion by yourself!" Aang said in awe.

"Nothing I couldn't do..." Alexander said, sounding a bit jealous.

"My name's Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak."

"Um- thanks for saving us, Jet." Katara said a bit nervously.

"I should be thanking you," He replied. "We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction. Then you guys showed up, and the rest- well, you know."

"Hey Jet!" The Duke hollered. "These barrels are filled with blasting jelly."

"Good job." Jet replied.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak said excited.

"Also good. I think you guys should come to our hideout." He said, turning to Katara and Grace.

"We'd love to!" Grace said, almost squealing.

* * *

"What is up with those girls?" Dylan whispered while we walked through the forest.  
"No clue," I answered. "I don't get why girls always get excited whenever they see a boy they find remotely cute. (AN: I in no way intend to offend any girls like this. I've just always wondered that.) I mean, if I see a girl I think is cute, I might look at her more than I do other girls, but I don't oogle and drool and that kind of stuff."

"They aren't drooling." Dylan defended them.

"You wanna bet?" I asked confidently. Dylan nodded. "Okay, so we are going to bet. Loser has to kiss Smellerbee."

"WHAT?" Dylan asked. "Smellerbee's a guy!"

"No, she isn't," I said. "Trust me. Later on, she yells at someone who calls her a guy."

"Anyways," Dylan said, pointing his head over toward the girls. I walked ahead of Dylan over to the girls and brought up some topic, then examined their faces.

"Um, I think you guys have something on your chins," I said. "Let me get it." I wiped my hands on their lower lips and walked back toward Dylan.

"Hope you have some mouth spray." I said, holding back the urge to laugh manically as I showed Dylan the girl's saliva.

"No, there's gotta be somethin' else I could do!" He protested.

"Nope." I replied. "Our bet was loser had to kiss Smellerbee. You lost." Dylan grumbled until we got to the base of the hideout. Jet climbed onto the rope-swingy-thingy or whatever and Grace _and _Katara climbed on with him.

"There's no way that's going to hold all three of them!" Dylan exclaimed. Someone lifted them up, and all three lifted surprisingly fast in the trees. I put my hands behind my back and tapped Dylan. He put some money in my hands, which I put in my back pocket.

After the rest of the group got up into the trees, I heard something snap, and Alexander started yelling in Greek.

"What's wrong?" I yelled up.

"The rope broke!" Sokka answered. Dylan and I turned to each other, and mouthed _Why does this always happen?_

Dylan reached into his bag and pulled something out: A grappling hook.

"How much stuff did you bring to my house?" I asked. Dylan shrugged and started going through his bag: A Colt model 1851 navy ,a grappling hook, a cell phone, some Sour Patch Kids, and a stick of dynamite.

"How do you not get arrested for keeping all this stuff?"

Dylan just shrugged.

Dylan took the grappling hook and shot it up the tree, then he pulled out a _second_ one and gave it to me.

"Atomic batteries to power." I said. Dylan looked at me in awe.

"You still remember that show?" He asked. I nodded.

"Turbines to speed!" He said.

"Roger, ready to move out." I said a little deeper.

We ascended, and the whole way, we were humming the old Batman theme (The show from like the 60s, loved watching that when I was little... Oh wait, this was supposed to be AN!).

"BATMAN!" We both said as we landed in the hideout. Once again, Team Avatar looked at us like we were nutjobs.

"Hey! The old Batman theme!" Grace said excitedly. She had grown up with us, so she watched the show with us when we were little too.

W e started walking with Jet and his group, and he explained what his group does. Even though Grace knew his real intensions, she still did that whole head-over-heels act.

"That's so brave..." She and Katara said at the same time.

"Yea- nothing's braver than _a guy in a tree house!_" Sokka grumbled.

"You know what this place looks almost exactly like?" Dylan asked me and Grace, while Katara went to talk to Jet. We both nodded, then we all yelled: "EWOKS STRONGHOLD!"

Jet gave us the typical _You guys are weirdoes_ look we get around here.

"Sorry about those three," Katara said. "They're not from around here.

"Everyone around here has their own story." Jet said, changing the subject. "Longshot, his town got burned down. We found the Duke trying to steal our food- I'm not sure he ever really had a home."

"What about you?" Katara asked.

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old." He replied.

"I'm so sorry." Katara said. "Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation."

Turning to the three of us, he asked "What about you? What has the Fire Nation done to you?"

"Um- you see..." Dylan said, trying not to panic. "We're not- of this world. We came from somewhere much more advanced. Our country could defeat the Fire Nation without any problems."

"Oh." Jet mumbled. His ears perked up, then he pulled out his hook swords, as if he sensed danger. He then quickly put them away, and I saw something that was completely different than where I was.

I was in a tiny encampment, out in the middle of a desert. I saw my family and friends who weren't with me there, and they all had rags, they looked miserable. Then my gym teacher ran up to my father and yelled "Sir! They've spotted us!"

_What? Who is they? _My thought was cut off when I saw a horde of men on horses invade the encampment. They all had on armor that looked like leather. Some wielded spears, others had swords, and some had bows and arrows. They set fire to the encampment, and killed or captured everyone inside. Then, the leader of the group, who had a large crest of some sort on his armor, turned to me and started speaking in a foreign language. The words slowly developed into English, until I heard my name being called.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked.

"Yea," I answered. I just thought I saw... a spirit! Yea, I just saw a spirit!" I quickly took off from the group, looking for somewhere to meditate.

* * *

Dylan's POV

"Alright man, you can do this!" I said, taking in a deep breath. I walked over to Smellerbee, who was sharpening a knife.

"Hey Bee..." I said from a ways away. I didn't want to scare her and get a knife in my throat.

"Oh, hey Dylan!" She said. She actually sounded excited to see me.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." I said a bit nervously.

"Sure. I know a great spot we can talk in private."

She led me to an area high up where no one could see us.

"So, what is your story?" I asked. "How did you join up with Jet?"

"Well, I was originally born into a clan of bandits. They saw me as weak, with no talent. So they banished me from their tribe. I survived for many months in the wilds, thanks to the skills I was taught. Jet eventually found me stealing from a Fire Nation encampment, and he asked if I wanted to join his group. I had nowhere else to go, so I didn't hesitate to accept."

"Very interesting..." I said, slowly leaning in, until our lips met.

Bee's eyes open wide, and she pulled away from me, slashing me with her dagger.

"What was that for?" She snapped.

"I-I uh..." I couldn't think of anything, but I didn't need to- she was already gone.

"Man, that chick moves fast..." I said, climbing back down.

I went to go find Hunter, but something else caught my attention. It sounded like a weak cry for help.  
"Let us... go..." The voice said. I looked into a window and saw three figures inside of a room. I couldn't see anything, it was too dark outside.

"Someone..." Another voice said. "Help... us..."

I pulled out my phone and started filming with night vision. After a few minutes, I realized what was going on, and raced to get Hunter.

* * *

**AN: Oooh! A mystery! (Kindda) Who are the three figures, why are two crying for help, and who is the third? What was in Hunter's vision?**

**OMGSOMANYQUESTIONS! **

***Clears throat* Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Jet Part 2

**3/17: Start of chapter. I finally finished my persuasive essay about "Should the Keystone Pipeline XL be built?" I had to side with no (which I actually do). Writing all these random AN that have nothing to do with the plot, I feel like Patricia Tannis from Borderlands, ranting nonsense into whatever will hold onto what I am saying.**

* * *

Hunter's POV

I spent the rest of the time the sun was in the sky trying to contact Roku, but I got nothing. Instead, Hai Bei was in my vision, sitting in front of me, as if trying to shield me from something.

When the sun went down, I sighed in defeat and went to join my friends in dinner. While Jet was making his speech, I took a look at my friends. Aang and Alexander were acting normal, Sokka was pouting, Grace and Katara had looks of terror on their faces, and Dylan gestured for me to sit next to him.

I took a seat next to him, putting some pork and a few rolls on my plate. "Dude," I said. "What the freak happened to your face?" I pointed to the red smear across his cheek.

"Bee happened!" He snapped.

I laughed. "You got stung by a bee?"

"No, Smellerbee happened! I went to kiss her, and when I did, she stabbed me!"

"That looks more like a slash across your face than a stab." I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" He said.

"You're an Avatar, huh?" Jet asked.

"HUNTER!" Katara yelled.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of pork.

"Jet asked you a question!"

"I thought he was talking to Aang. But yes, I am an Avatar."

"Maybe you guys can help me with a little mission tomorrow?" Jet asked.

"Uh-uh! No way! We're leaving here first thing tomorrow!" Sokka ordered.

"But Sokka- you have the most important part!"

"I-I do?" Sokka asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Mhm!" Jet said. He took the characters to a different location, which told us we weren't involved.

"Dude, I gotta show you something!" Dylan said, pulling me behind a corner. He pulled out his phone and showed me a night vision video.

In the video, I saw Jet and Katara walk into a small room, followed quickly by Grace. When I saw she was in it, I took the phone from Dylan, promising I would fill him in when it was over (He didn't watch in person, he said it was too risky). The three started talking, then Grace said something that made Jet mad, so he pushed her onto a bed and started smacking her. Katara tried to free Grace, but she was intercepted by Jet's swords, pushed against a wall, and was whipped by Jet. "Let us... go..." She said weakly. Then she stopped squirming, so Jet went back to Grace. He whipped her a few times, then took of her shirt. "Someone... Help us..." She said.

"Oh my God..." I said.

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Look at what Jet did to Grace and Katara!"

"By God..." He said. "We have to do something about it!"

"Not tonight." I said. "If someone found out, we would surely be killed. I'll try and come up with a plan, and then we'll act when the moment's right."

"Okay." Dylan said. "I wish you luck."

* * *

In my dream, I couldn't think of anything. All I saw, once again, was Hai Bei, sitting down, as if trying to shield me from something. I got up to try and see from around him, but the spirit would just get up and sit down in front of me again.

In the morning, I got up before the sun, like always. I was grumpy if the sun would get up before me. I took a stroll around the hideout, and saw a girl I didn't remember. She was tending the wounds of one person and put a wet cloth on another.

She wore a green top that didn't cover her back, brown capris, and green flats. Her hair was tied in a green bow. She seemed vaguely familiar...

"Elaine?" I asked as I slowly approached her. She looked up at me, and had a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking me for someone else. My name's Kasai."

"I read your fanfiction stories all the time. I'm Snugglesthefluffykitten."

"No way!" She said, a bit excited.

"How did you get here?" I asked after we hugged, like old friends who haven't seen each other in years.

"I'm fine," She answered. "After the war, I decided to come here and tend to the wounds of the Freedom Fighters. Or at least, what was left of them... They insisted on staying here, since they were all orphaned. They're each other's family now."

"Wait, after the war?" I asked. " We haven't even crossed the Great Divide yet."

"Hehehe, you're hilarious, you know?" She said, slightly irritated. "I was there at Wulong Forest. I watched Aang take away Ozai's bending."

"Aang hasn't even started earthbending, let alone learn energybending from the Lion Turtle." I pointed out.

"Whatever." She mumbled. The door creaked open, and we saw the Gaang come in. Sokka was carrying Alexander.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing to my friend's side.

"We don't know." Katara stated. "He was like this when we found him. He doesn't seem sick." I checked his breathing and examined a few spots around his body. I felt a distortion around his lower chest area.

"He has a few broken ribs." I concluded.

"How do you know?" Kasai asked.

"I took some medical classes in school. I don't know how to treat anything, though. I didn't get far enough in the class. I just know the symptoms."

Kasai bowed her head for a minute, then looked back up. "Guys!" She exclaimed. She raced over to the Gaang and hugged them.

"Do we know you?" Aang asked.

"What? You don't remember your old pal Kasai?"

"I've never heard of anyone named Kasai." Katara declared.

"Oh, come on! Remember, Toph gave me the nickname Dragon? I found that dragon in the cave and named it Hikari?"

"I've never seen any dragons." Sokka said.

"And who's Toph?" Aang asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec- alone?" Kasai asked me.

We stepped outside, and Kasai cleared her throat. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the group? I traveled with them for a long time, and they don't even recognize me!"

I thought about this for a minute, then came to a conclusion.

"I read a FF story about something like this once, Kasai." I said.

"What was it about?"

"In the story, there was this adventurer. He ended up becoming a great hero, the savior of an entire world in fact. His destiny was to slay a monster whose destiny was to destroy the world."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kasai asked, growing impatient.

"I'm getting to that!" I snapped. "Anyways, one day, this adventurer went to his home, a guild. He saw his boss talking to a man the adventurer had never seen before. When the adventurer asked the boss who the strange man was, the boss stated he had never seen this adventurer before. It was eventually revealed he went to a different dimension: the same world, but he didn't exist. Instead this strange man did. I think that's what happened: You were transported here for some reason."

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Kasai asked.

"You could come with us." Aang said.

"Really?" Kasai asked. "I'd love to! Maybe I can find my friend..."

"What happened to Elle, or Celeste?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kasai replied. "We were attacked by some Fire Nation rebels who were still loyal to Ozai. Me and Celeste were separated from everyone else, and I somehow ended up here."

"So, what can you do about Alexander?" Aang asked. I forgot Alexander was laying right there, a few broken ribs. I told Kasai to return her attention the broken warrior, and then Sokka stormed in.

"We're leaving. _Now._" He said.

"What?" Katara asked. "Why?"

"Because your 'boyfriend' is a thug." Sokka said.

"He's not!" Katara defended Jet.

"Yes he is. He's messed up!"

"Jet's not messed up!" Aang said. "He's just got a different way of life, a really fun one!"

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka said.

"I want to hear what Jet has to say." Katara said in a darker tone.

* * *

"You told them what happened, but you forgot the part that he was Fire Nation!" Jet said.

"Yea, he left that out!" Katara said.

"Fire Nation or not, he was a harmless old man!" Sokka said.

"He was an assassin." Jet declared, pulling out a knife. "There's poison in the dagger. He was sent to eliminate me. You saved my life." He said, looking up at us.

"I didn't see a knife." Sokka pointed out.

"He was concealing it so I wouldn't see it."

"See?" Katara said. "That's the explanation: You just didn't see the knife."

I wanted to blurt out that he was lying, but it wasn't the right time. No, I would surely be either severely wounded or killed by Jet. So I bit my lips to keep them shut.

We all went to bed that night- no one saying a word to anyone. Alexander looked just a bit better, but he still didn't move. He just laid there, eyes shut, cringing. I knew that jet's goons were moving into their place for the next day, but I didn't help Sokka when he left to investigate. I wanted him to be the hero this time. Once again in my dream, Hai Bei just blocked my vision.

Katara and Aang left early to help fill the reservoir, so me, Grace and Dylan quickly followed. We made it to the edge of the forest with the reservoir, and I told them not to leave the heavily wooded area until I told them to. It was still not the right moment.

"I know you can do it, Katara." Jet assured her.

"Blech!" Grace said, making a gag face.

"You're only doing that because you want him for yourself!" I said. Than earned me a flick to the head.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two left to meet Jet at the reservoir. I told my friends to follow them, again stealthily. We didn't want them to think we were against Jet.

After the two realized what was going on, Jet knocked Aang off his glider. Dylan drew his sword, ready to charge, but I kept him back.

Katara knocked Jet down, and I nodded to my friends. Dylan jumped out of the bushes, and Grace pulled out some paralyzing arrows- she left her water pouch back at Jet's hideout. I too jumped out, wielding my staff, I blew Jet over. He picked up Aang's glider, causing Aang to hide in the trees.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Aang yelled.

"But I will..." I said. Turning around, I shot a large torrent of water at him. He barely managed to block it, then slowly walked backwards as I unleashed wave after wave of air on him, intending to push him off. I quickly realized what I was doing and stopped. I wanted to intimidate Jet, not kill him.

"I found them!" A new voice said. Everybody stopped and we saw a small Fire Nation patrol, about six guys surrounded us.

"Crap on a cracker!" I yelled. Jet took the distraction to knock Aang out of the trees. Aang slowed his descend, then sped it up when someone shot a fire blast at him. I couldn't decided whether to help Aang or ward off the soldiers, but I quickly decided on the latter; Katara would take care of Jet. I drew some water into a whip, and smacked three of the guys off a ledge. Two were hit by Grace's arrows, so they were knocked unconscious. The last soldier fled in terror.

I was quickly catching my breath, when I heard a slash and scream. Dylan was lying in a small pool of blood, one of Jet's swords barely under the skin of his calf.

"You son of a..." I said, getting ready to strike Jet down, but he grabbed me by my neck.

"Language." Jet said with a smirk.

"Why, Jet?" Katara asked.

"He attacked me! He's just like the Fire Nation!"  
"Dylan is NOTHING like the Fire Nation!" I roared. I gave him an Indian Sunburn, and he let go of me. I kicked him to the ground. Then, he began to whistle. Longshot blew up the dam, flooding the town.

"No..." Katara said, staring in horror at Jet.

"Let me kill him." I said to Grace. "Please, let me kill him!"

"Why?" Jet said.

"Because, you tried to wipe out an entire town, you attacked my friends, and you tried to rape Katara and Grace!"

"You WHAT?" Aang said. He drew out his staff, then entered the Avatar State.

"What... what happened to him?" Jet yelled as the winds picked up.

"He's in the Avatar State!" I yelled. "You made him extremely angry, and this is how he reacts to extremely emotional situations!" Turning to Aang, I yelled. "AANG! DON'T TOUCH HIM! JET WILL PAY FOR HIS SINS IN TIME!" He quickly settled down, and Jet approached us.

"Not a step closer!" Katara said, drawing some water.

"Please," Jet begged. "I'm sorry for what I did! Let me help you!"

"YOU! SHALL! NOT! PASS!" I roared, slamming my staff into the ground. Jet flew up against a tree, and Katara froze him.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Katara said bitterly. "You lied to me! YOU'RE SICK AND I TRUSTED YOU!" She looked back down to the valley, tears rolling down her face. "All those people... Jet, you're a monster!"

"This was a victory." Jet said in vain. "The Fire Nation is gone and the valley is safe."

"It will be safe." A new voice said. "Without you." Sokka finished, riding on Appa's head. "I warned the villagers of your plan. The Fire Nation didn't believe me, they said I was a spy. But one man defended me: The old man _you _attacked. He said I could be trusted, and everyone escaped in time."

"You fool!" Jet snapped. "We could've freed the valley!"

"Who would be free?" I asked. "Everyone would be dead."

"You traitor!" Jet spat.

"No, Jet." Sokka said, with disappointment in his voice. "You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people."  
"Katara..." Jet said, growing weak. "Help... me..."

"Goodbye, Jet." Katara said, not looking at Jet.

"Yip-Yip!" Sokka said, and we took off.

"Wait a minute..." I said a bit suspiciously. "Aren't we forgetting someone?" Everyone thought for a second, then we all gasped, yelling "ALEXANDER!" Sokka steered Appa back toward the hideout, where we found Alexander how we left him. Kasai was putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

"We need our friend back." I said. She nodded and we carefully brought him back to Appa.

"So, can I still come with you?" Kasai asked.

"Of course!" I said. "And maybe, we can find your friend."

"LET'S DO IT!" Kasai said, then jumped in the air.

Aaaannnnd... Freeze frame with all of us jumping!

* * *

**I have started a new forum where we are trying to get a petition that allows authors to delete signed in troller and flame reviews. This way, this morons will lose all their power on this site, and the admins can focus on more important things than millions of reports about "spam reviews" and stuff. **

**Forum url will be on my profile near the very top. I hope you all will join. Together, we can make a change for the better!**

**I will be putting up a poll on my profile for whether on not I should put up a chapter for "The Great Divide". I personally didn't like the episode, but if enough people want me to do it, I'll do it. The poll will end next Friday, and if no one votes, I'm skipping it and moving on to "The Storm".**


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Divide

**AN: So like, two people voted for the poll. One person voted yes. The other voted no. So I had to pm Fire and Chaos asking the same question, which I just got the answer to today. (March 31st)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I REALLY don't like this episode.**

* * *

A few days after "The Jet Incident", Dylan had recovered almost completely. He still cringed while walking, so I advised him to stay on Appa during the next few days. Alexander simply laid there; his eyes open and blinking occasionally. He never spoke or sat up, but we knew he was alive, and all was well.

Heh, all WAS well, until we met the two feuding tribes.

"I hope you aren't trying to get to the guide before us," Said a young man in white robes. "I've been here for days to hold a spot for my tribe while they catch up!"

"Oh man," I hissed under my breath. "This guy again?"

"I know," Grace sighed. "I can't stand this episode!"

We heard some rustling in the bushes nearby, and a group of people in animal skins came out.

"Is that your tribe?" Aang asked.

"No." The man said bitterly. "Those are the _Zhangs_. My tribe has been enemies with them for a hundred years!"

"Where are the rest of you _Gan Jins_?" The leader of the Zhangs, a plump woman asked. "I bet they're still at camp, cleaning up!" She said, turning to her tribe members.

Then we heard some rumbling and a few rocks cracked to the side. "Sorry about the wait," The canyon guide started. He looked younger than he did on TV, probably in his late forties, lower fifties. "so, who's going across first?"

"I think one of them are." Kasai said, pointing to both tribes.

"I was here first!" The man in white said. "My party's almost here!" He finished as the rest of the Gan Jins walked out of the bushes. There were a few people around his age, but most of them were really old.

"Well, I think WE should go first, because we have sick people!" The Zhang leader snapped.

"No way!" The young Gan Jin snapped. "We have elderly who are tired from traveling!"

"Sick before elderly." The Zhang leader said, crossing her arms.

"If you Zhangs weren't so filthy, then maybe you wouldn't be sick all the time!" The eldest man, presumably the leader, stated.

"Well, if you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old!" The Zhang leader pointed out.

"All right, here's the deal!" Aang yelled in his bullhorn voice. "All of us are going down together, and Appa will carry your sick and elderly across! Does that seem fair?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright you ladies!" The canyon guide announced after Appa flew away. "I only have two rules in this canyon. The first: You must be with someone at all times! This canyon is huge and if you get separated, you'll likely be killed by a rock-o-lanche. The second is no food! If you bring food down, it'll attract dangerous predators!"

Everyone started groaning and grumbling, except Team Avatar.

"A day without food?" Grace snorted. "Please: I've gone almost two weeks without food!"

"I don't believe you." Kasai said.

"It's true!" I defended. "I was with her the whole time!"  
"There I was," Grace began, as if telling an insane story to a young child. "In the heart of the Appalachians, one of the longest trails in the Eastern United States. I was all alone, except Hunter was with me. We had returned to our campsite from a day in the stream, it was unbearably hot. I noticed something was wrong when I saw that our bags had been ripped to pieces, the ones we left in a tree. A normal thief would have probably taken the bag with them. So we carefully treaded to where our tents were, and I saw some rustling. We stayed put for a few moments, and saw someone emerge from the tent carrying almost all of our goods!"

The group nodded and continued eating what food there was left. "Then suddenly, a giant bear, at least fifteen feet big, came to the campsite and ate everyone in it!"

"That's nonsense." Sokka sighed.

"Okay, so it wasn't fifteen feet. It was more like eight. And he didn't eat everyone: In fact, there was no one there but us three, the third person being the bear. He _did_ eat all of our supplies though."

"Yea-Yea!" I said. "He took off running, and we decided to let him go. We got our revenge when we saw where he had stored several deer carcasses, so we nabbed them. We vowed to eat them only when we absolutely needed to, since it was all the food we had. About a week and a half after that, the deer were stolen by another bear. Luckily we managed to find a park ranger who drove us to safety."

"Moral of the story is this: always bring your supplies with you." Grace said.

"Alright! Time's up!" The canyon guide exclaimed.

* * *

He led us down to the canyon where he explained the formation of the canyon. When we reached the base of the canyon, a Canyon Crawler ambushed us. Grace and Katara pulled out their water pouches and launches simultaneous water whips. When that did nothing to budge it, Aang launched an airball at it. It fell on its side, but quickly got up. It started lashing at us, and grabbed the guide and threw him to the side. Grace and Katara threw another water whip at it before it fled into the crack.

"Is everyone okay?" Aang asked. We received nods from all the tribesmen.

"Um, guys!" Kasai yelled. "I think our guide is broken!" We raced over and I examined him.  
"Yep. His arms are broken." I concluded.

"Good job, Sherlock!" Grace said.

"Without my arms, I can't earthbend," The guide said. "Which means-"

"We're trapped in this canyon." Sokka realized.

"Great!" Aang snapped. "Just great! What are we supposed to do now?"

I wanted to open my mouth to tell Aang what needed to be done, but Grace stomped on my foot, causing me to bite my lips and emit a tiny, high pitched scream. The group looked at me for a second, then went back to brainstorming.

"We could... patch the guide's arms together?" Aang suggested.  
"No no... that will never do..." I said. "Arms aren't something you can fix with duct tape. They need time to heal."

"We could... turn back and go around this stupid canyon?" Katara shrugged.

"That's a bad idea too." Grace said. "You guys need to help these tribes end their feud."

"Oh! I got it!" Sokka said. Being the idea guy, we were all ears.

"Aang and Hunter were able to use waterbending in the Avatar State before they knew how to, right?" Everyone nodded. "So, all we have to do is trigger the Avatar State, and make sure they use earthbending! Presto: Huge shortcut!"

"That's the worst idea of them all!" Kasai said.

"I don't want to go into the Avatar State just to help us escape." I said, crossing my arms. "The Avatar State is something I can only use when I'm in grave danger, or when triggered by great emotional distress. Besides, if we both went in, this canyon would come down on top of all of us!"

"I suppose you're right..." Sokka sighed.

Aang looked up at the sky. "It will be getting dark soon." He said.

"I bet we were attacked because the Zhangs brought food!" The leader of the Gan Jins accused.

"Please," The Zhang leader snorted. "If anyone can't go a day without food, it's you Gan Jins!"

"I hope you're happy, food hider!" The Gan Jin leader snapped.

"Why don't you thank yourselves?" The Zhang leader snapped back. "Thanks to _you_ guys, we're trapped here!"  
"That's enough!" Aang roared. "I will here no more of this nonsense! I thought I could help you guys, but that clearly won't happen!" He pointed his staff on one side of the canyon, then on the other. "Zhangs on this side, Gan Jins on the other." Turning to Katara and Sokka, he told them to follow the tribes and learn their story.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Grace said before the tribes walked off. "I know all of you have food, now cough it up!" When nobody responded, me and Grace created a large torrent of water that splashed all the tribesmen. Luckily, no one was hurt, but we managed to uncover all of the food.

"I can't believe all of you!" Aang snapped. "I'm trying to help you get out of here alive, and you bring the very thing that could be the death of us? None of you can go a _day _without food?" The tribesmen shook their heads. "You are all... AWEFUL!" Aang finished. He picked up all of the food, then said "I'm going to put this back at the top." He opened his glider and took off. After the tribesmen left, me and Grace picked up the canyon guide and started walking.

* * *

After a while, we found a perfect place to set up a tent. I put the canyon guide down and walked towards Grace.

"So, are we putting up the tarp or using it as a blanket?" I asked. "I don't want to fight over something dumb."

"Both." Grace said. I just stared at her blankly.

"You see, I think it gets rather cold at night. And I don't like getting wet in the tent either, so I brought _two _tarps. One for a blanket and the other for... tarping. Yes, I just said _tarping._ I'm adding that to the dictionary."

I laughed. "Come on, hot-shot." Grace said. "This tent ain't putting itself up, and I sure as heck ain't doing it myself."

The sun was completely gone by the time Aang returned. We started a campfire and sat around it, looking at each of the tribes' camps.

"Do you remember what the two stories were?" I asked Grace. She thought for a minute and said "No, I don't. I don't remember most of this episode. This was the most boring of them all!"

"You said it." I agreed.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Aang announced. "If we want to get out of here alive, we should do it early." He picked up a sleeping bag and put it about ten feet away from the fire. Grace and I stayed up later, discussing many things (I don't want to bore you with what they were, let's just say a mix of history, philosophy and the impact of a two-thousand year old king traveling with us would have on the world). We soon retired to our designated sleeping areas: Me to my sleeping bag and Grace to her tent. However, the canyon guide was already in my bag. I decided to let him stay there, this was probably one of the roughest days of his life.

"Great..." I grumbled as I walked over to Grace.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Canyon guide's in my sleeping bag, and I ain't pulling him out. This has been a rough day for him, I'm just going to let him sleep. But where do I sleep?"

"You could sleep with to me." Grace said. After I didn't respond, she said "Oh, come on! I know you like sleeping with me, don't deny it!"

It was true: I never liked sleeping with another girl except Grace. There was just something that set her apart from everyone else, and it _wasn't_ the fact that she was probably the only human in the world who could only bend _two_ elements.

I climbed into the tent after her and unzipped her sleeping bag. Setting it underneath us, I laid next to her, and she put the tarp-blanket on top of us.

"Just try not to be a sleep-pervert." She said.

The next morning (and by morning, I mean so early that the sun's light was barely touching the horizon), we packed up camp and left to meet up with the tribes. We arrived at the base of the cliff that was _supposed_ to be our ticket out, had Grace and I not uncovered the food and Aang took it all away.

"So... hungry..." Sokka groaned with his head slouched. He and Katara were moving with no sense of direction, like two drunk people.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Aang whispered to us.

"I don't know!" I whispered back. "Had we not taken the food away, we would use the canyon crawlers to escape. But since there's no food for them to eat, the crawlers have no business with us."  
"Well, thanks for taking away our chance to get out of here!" Kasai snapped.

"I'm sorry!" I said. "I didn't remember what happens in this episode and it seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Perhaps the Zhangs could climb up the walls with their disgustingly long fingernails!" The Gan Jin leader suggested.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The Zhang leader said. "I forgot unclipped Gan Jin fingernails can be punished by twenty years in _prison_!"

"For the last time!" Aang said. "Harsh words won't solve your problems: Action will!"  
"Perhaps he is right." The Gan Jin leader said.

"Harsh words will _never _solve our problems." The Zhang leader continued.

"Action will!" The Gan Jin leader finished. Both of them pulled out a sword and began to duel.

"You know what?" Aang asked, panicky. "Harsh words aren't so bad!"

The two leader continued dueling, both evenly matched. We needed to come up with a way to get out fast, or else one of them would be killed.

"Hunter..." Grace sighed. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?"

"No. No it can't." Taking a deep breath, she said "Remember when Jet tried to... you know?"

"Yea..."

"Well, he kinda... got me pregnant..." She squeaked.

"HE WHAT?" I roared.

"You heard me." She said, gesturing to her stomach. It had indeed grown.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I roared, entering the Avatar State. Grace pumped a fist.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kasai yelled.

"JUST WATCH!" Grace yelled back.

I went into a rage similar to Aang at General Fong's fort, but aside from the spout of earth, I made a huge platform of earth that ascended into the air, carrying everyone with it.

"HUNTER!" Grace yelled. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!"

That reached out to me, and I left the state. I caught myself using my airbending. Walking up to Grace, I asked "What did you need to say?"

She hit me on the head with a pillow and said "April Fools, you dingus!"

"You faked?" I asked.

"Yep. AND IT WORKED!"

"You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's right!"

"There they are!" A new voice said. A scout of Fire Nation soldiers, all nonbenders, emerged from the tree line.

"OH FOR THE ANGEL'S SAKE!" I yelled. Team Avatar readied their weapons, but I held them back.

"Stop!" I ordered. "This could be how the tribes come together." We all laid back as the two tribes brought down the soldiers within a few minutes, all of them fleeing.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that." The Zhang leader said, clearly impressed.

"Who know a Zhang could be so hand in a pinch?" The Gan Jin leader said, chuckling a little.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all." The Zhang leader said. Aang's eyes widened with hope.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history!" The Gan Jin leader said, pulling out his sword. "You thieves stole the sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty years!" The Zhang leader said, drawing her sword.

"Wait a sec?" Aang asked. "Jin Wei? Wi Jin? I know those guys!" He went to explain the story.

"I suppose it's time we forget the past..." The Zhang leader said.

"... And look to the future." The Gan Jin leader finished, bowing.

"Together, we travel to Ba Sing Se, as one tribe!" He announced. They then quickly left, the canyon guide following them.

Katara went to find Appa and check on Dylan and Alexander while we made sure we had everything.

"Please, don't ever frighten me like that again." I said to Grace.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But it was the first idea that popped into my head." She then pulled me into a hug, which was shortly interrupted by Katara running back through the tree line.

"Katara, what happened?" Kasai asked.

After catching her breath, Katara said "Dylan and Alexander: They're gone!"

"What?" Aang shouted.

"I-I don't know!" Katara said. "I went to check on them, and when I got to Appa, they weren't there! All of their stuff was gone too. They didn't leave a note or anything!"

"This isn't good..." I said. "This isn't good..." This isn't good!"

* * *

**Ooooh, where could the nonbending duet have gone? You'll find out sooner or later.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please start leaving more reviews! They're the fuel of Fanfiction: They inspire me, give me ideas, and motivate me to keep writing. Say what you liked or didn't like, what you think hsould happen next (actuall, pm me that), or just say what you thought of the chapter! And yes, I wrote the April Fools bit on Tuesday. I actually finished the story then, I've just finished proof-reading the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Storm (Episode)

**AN: This chapter is going to be a bit of a back-story to Grace and Hunter (Emphasis on a bit, like... a tiny bit).**

* * *

I don't remember what happened the next few days between the canyon and the storm.

And I'd rather not.

When we returned to Appa's saddle, we noticed it had small pools of blood where Dylan and Alexander usually sat, the nearby trees burnt to a crisp.

"The skirmish must have been a decoy." Sokka concluded, slowly pouring a pile of ash from his hand to the ground.

"But why would they take Dylan and Alexander, but not us?" Kasai asked.

"Because Dylan was trigger-happy." I answered. "He may have only had a pistol that's almost two-hundred years old, but it's still something the Fire Nation has never seen, so they have no way to counter it. If they take away the gun, they don't have to deal with it."

"They must have kidnapped Alexander too, simply to keep him from ratting them out." Grace added.

"That thing you guys called a... gun?" Katara said. "What is it?"

"A gun, my dear Watson..." I started. When Katara looked at me like I was crazy, I mumbled "Oh, right", then proceeded. "A gun is something people mostly use to fight where we came from," I explained. "It's a machine that fire these small projectiles really fast. The impact of the projectiles from far away is normally a killer, sometimes instantly, but may people have survived. Wars back home are far more deadly when you can't see what's killing you most of the time."

"I'm worried that they're going to reverse-engineer it." Kasai stated. "And before you ask, when you reverse-engineer something, it means you take something you find and build your own version of it. If the Fire Nation mass produces that gun, then they could easily win this war, even without Sozin's Comet."

We continued discussing guns and the comet for several days on Appa- I was amazed at how long we could hold a conversation for those two topics.

"Can we please not talk about the comet?" Aang anxiously asked.

"Right. Sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

* * *

The next morning was the day of the storm. I knew it because Aang woke up screaming, causing all of us to jump out of our sleeping bags- literally. Being an airbender didn't help me at all; When I screamed I launched myself into the air and hit Katara when I came back down.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares recently..." Katara said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah," Aang said. "I should focus on flying Appa. Clear skies for smooth flying today.

"Well, we should smoothly fly our way to a market," Kasai said, digging through various bags. "We're all out of food."

"Do you have any money left over?" I asked Grace while we climbed back onto Appa. While the money _was _mine, I let Grace hang onto it: I almost always lost money.

"No," She sighed. "Jet stole all of it when... you know..."

"Guys, wait!" Sokka said. "This was in my dream, we shouldn't go to the market!"

"What happened in you dream?" Katara asked.

"Food _eats _people!" He answered. We all sighed. "Also, Momo could talk! You said some very unkind things!"  
When we arrived at food market, everyone realized we were out of money.

"You should get a job." Katara said to Sokka.

"Where am I supposed to find a job around here?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know!" Katara said. "Fill in a merchant's stall for the day, fish on a boat, do something! You're the eldest, you should be responsible for things like this!"

"You there, boy with the ponytail!" Someone from afar said. "You wanna make some easy money?" Sokka nodded. "Then how about you come with me on a fishing trip today! Wife says there's a storm, so she won't come with me, but there isn't a cloud in the sky!"

"What?" Sokka asked when we looked at him weirdly. "You said get a job, and he's paying double!"

"I don't know..." Katara said uneasily. "If there's a storm coming, we should find shelter. We can go a day without food; we've already proven that."

"I don't think that's a good idea Sokka..." Aang said. Pointing to the sky, he said "Look at the clouds."

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense!" The old lady said. "Maybe you should take some of it!"

"Boy with tattoos?" The old man said curiously. Turning to Aang, he said "Well, I'll be darned! You're the Avatar, ain't you?"

"Sure am!" Aang said cheerfully. "This is the other Avatar." He said, gesturing to me.

"Well, don't be so happy about it!" The man snapped. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!" Turning to me, he started griping again. "And you! Why did you wait until now to tell us you're an Avatar? You don't look Air Nomad, so you shouldn't have been hiding! Not only did _you_ also turn your back on the world, it seems like you never faced it to begin with!"

"Aang and Hunter did not turn their backs on the world!" Katara defended.

"So, I'm imagining this hundred year war then?" The man asked. "If they help people, why haven't they saved the world yet?"

"Hunter is not from this world, where he comes from, bending doesn't even exist!" Katara said.

"So, he's an alien?" The man said. "Then he must want to conquer the world too! He's as bad as the Fire Nation!"

"They have done nothing but help people since I've met them!" Katara pressed on. "It's not Aang's fault he disappeared, right?" Aang had a look of horror on his face, then took off on his glider.

"That's right, keep flyin'!" The man yelled.

"You're a horrible person!" Katara spat. She, Kasai and Grace raced onto Appa while I pulled out my glider.

* * *

When we arrived in the cave, Grace and I held a silent vigil for our missing friends. We agreed to assume they were dead until we had proof they were alive. That's how my dad survived in the military: He never let hope get in the way of duty. He always said hope was a distraction.

That night, the two of us discussed some of our favorite memories from back home with the rest of Team Avatar. The three of us (third person being Dylan) and our parents were like one giant family. All three of us were only children, so we were the closest things to siblings we had. All of our parents had grown up together, so we were naturally forced to be together all the time. But none of us ever complained. We enjoyed each other's company, when we had it. Our dads served a very long time in the military. They served in the Persian Gulf War and the Invasion of Panama, the rest of their career was on military bases around the world. Our dads sure loved the military, it was like their second family. Since our moms knew better than to make them quit, they simply moved with our dads. We didn't get to make too many friends outside of our trio, since we grew up on the bases and moved so often.

Since our parents wouldn't let us participate in actual military activities, they gave us the closets things- toy guns, plastic knives, and cartoons with fighting. One of these cartoons was Avatar. Since it was about an actual war, it was automatically better than all of the cartoons with senseless fighting. We watched that every day of our lives, and by like, third grade, we could quote every episode.

That is, me and Grace could. Dylan's family had just been relocated to another continent before the show aired, and we hadn't seen him in a very long time after that.

While we had our good memories, there were of course ones that we feared.

Like "The Wind chime incident".

When we were thirteen years old , we moved to that same base as Dylan. We were so eager to see our friend again, nothing would have dampened our spirits.

Except for the fact that Dylan's dad passed away. And by passed away, I mean murdered. He was a war hero who served for many years in the army, and he was shot up by a bunch of thugs. Even though our dads were ordered not to engage the thugs, they didn't listen. They wanted revenge. So, they set up a plan. They would pretend to give the thugs weapons, and then blow up their stronghold. Don't ask me how they did it, but they did. Every single one of those guys burned to death. It was called The Wind Chime incident because our dads supposedly used wind chimes to tell the thugs that they were near, then used the wind chimes to signal the entire gang's fiery doom.

Except the crime boss. He was so furious, that he made many attempts on our dads' lives. He eventually succeeded. All three of our dad were gone- murdered by the same syndicate.

And I remember the worst part of it in the most detail. One day, Grace had disappeared. I looked all over a forest to find her, and eventually heard her crying. I saw that she was all bruised up and bleeding, so I tried to help her.

"No..." She squeaked, choking back tears. "Go get mom."

"Which one?" I asked. We referred to each other's moms as mom as well. That's how close we all were.

"Both of ours." She answered. I raced back to the base where I got our moms, and returned to where Grace was.

"Oh my God..." Grace's mom exclaimed. "Grace, what happened?" Grace kept crying as she stood up, showing what she had covered.

It was the crime boss with a knife in his throat.

"You murdered him?" Both of our moms said at the same time. Grace nodded.

"I... I wanted revenge..." Grace explained. "He murdered daddy... he deserved to suffer..."  
"Grace..." Her mom said, wrapping her into a loving embrace. "There was no need for that. His time to suffer would come in death. He would be forever tormented with the other souls of the damned."

*Flashback ends, return to the cave*

"That's... horrible." Was all Katara could say.

"I know, it's no extreme boo-hoo sobby sad story like Aang's will be." Grace said.

"Like... Aang's?" Katara said.

"Aang, you should probably tell her." I said. Turning to Kasai and Grace, I said "Let's go deeper into the cave. We might find some cool contraption."

"Sounds good to me," Kasai said. "I always find cool stuff in caves, like Hikari!"

"Who's Hikari?" Grace asked.

"Oh right... you don't really know me..." Kasai said a bit awkwardly. "Anyways, I too was transported to this world. But like I said before, I'm from a different plane of this world. Where I'm from, I found a dragon in a cave and named it Hikari."

"Do you know why you were transported to that world?" Grace asked? Kasai nodded.

"Roku said that me and my friend Celeste where supposed to be Aang's guardians," She explained. "There, we could each bend two elements. I had air and water, Celeste had earth and fire."

"Grace can bend two elements." I chimed in. "Water and earth."

We started walking deeper into the cave when Aang started telling Katara his history. I'm not sure how long we walked, but it felt like forever before we came across a large door. It was made out of bronze with a charred handprint on it.

_Only a person with a mastery over breath may open this door._ It read.

"Pretty self explanatory." Grace said.

"But... who's the one with a mastery over breath?" I asked.

"Us two maybe?" Grace said. "We are in the choir and can hold really long notes, or sing lots of really short notes." I shrugged at the idea and we began singing. First, we tried holding many long notes without taking a breath. Nothing happened. So, we began singing very short notes, as many as we could. Again, nothing happened.

"I wonder what that charred handprint is for..." Kasai said.

"Maybe it was the handprint of the last person who came here and failed?" I said.

"I don't think so..." Grace said. "That hand must have been on fire... right?" Me and Kasai nodded. "And it said that only a master of breath can open the door, right?" We nodded again.

"Doesn't firebending come from the breath?" Kasai asked.

"Yeah.." I said. "Maybe we need a firebender to open this!"

"Allow me." Kasai said, pushing us aside. She put her hand against the print, and the door glowed for a second before opening.

The area past the door was completely black. "I think I should lead the way." Kasai declared. She lit up her palm and began walking into the murky abyss, Grace and I scrambling after her. We continued walking into the cave until we came into a large room. The only light was the moon pouring in through a single whole in the ceiling. In the center of the room stood a pedestal with a single gem on it.

"Whoa." Grace said in awe. "That, is a big-a$$ gem." She was right, it was at least a foot in diameter.

"Yep." Kasai agreed, her mouth dropped. She started walking towards it.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Taking it." She replied.

"Are you nuts?" I hissed back. "A giant glowing gem on a gleaming pedestal in a room with nothing else in it? This is screaming trap!" Kasai didn't listen though. She walked up to the gem and took a few good looks at it, then pulled out a large bag of sand.

"Oh my God..." I sighed. Kasai continued staring at the gem and poured some sand out of it. After a while, she quickly swapped the gem for the bag of sand. I held my breath as I waited for the pedestal to sink into the ground.

Surprisingly, nothing happened.

No rumbling, no cave collapse, no native ambush, no pit of crocodiles, not even a giant boulder that chases you until you escape the area. It was quiet. To quiet...

Then, we heard some breathing. Some very heavy breathing. It sounded like it was coming from above us...

"WO YIN INTRUDE DII GUL?" A voice boomed from above. When it finished, a few small rocks tumbled from above and landed in our eyes. When no one responded it said, "WHO DARES INTRUDE MY CAVE?" Still no one responded. A gust of wind came down from above and a shadow plummeted with it.

"RUN!" I yelled as loud as I could. No one argued as we bolted for the door we came through, which just so happened to close a split second before we could run through it. The shadow landed on the floor in front of us and began breathing heavily. It stepped into the moonlight to show its true form.

"A dragon." All three of us gasped in awe. It wasn't like the dragons that are supposed to live in this world. It was like the dragons you'd see in stories about the middle ages. It stood about ten feet tall and was at least thirty feet long with whiskers similar to Asian dragons on its lips. None of us could see what color it was since there was little light in the room. It stood there staring at us, breathing heavily while we returned the stare, breathing panicky.

After who knows how long, the dragon ended our staring contest by speaking. "Drem yol lok." It said. "Greetings." When we said nothing, it kept talking. "Why have you come here?"

"W-we were just exploring..." Grace tried to explain.

"Yea-Yea." I said. "We were just wandering around. We didn't come here to hurt you or whatever else is here; we didn't even know what was beyond the entrance to the cave."

"If you didn't come here to do anything rather than explore," The dragon said, leaning in closely. "Then why did you try to steal the gem?"  
"We didn't know it was here!" Grace protested.

"Kasai found it and was mesmerized by it, so she tried to take it." I continued. " It's not her fault, she's just an idiot sometimes."

"Hey!" Kasai yelled.

"I believe you." The dragon said.

"Good." I sighed. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"Same way we came in?" Kasai suggested.

"No." The dragon said. "That trick won't work twice. You need a _true_ master of breath. Someone whose voice is so powerful it can shatter the heavens. _I_ am that master. Stand back." We did as we were told, and the dragon walked up to the door. He muttered three words that I didn't understand, but sounded familiar. After he said those words, a stream of fire shot from his mouth. The gate opened and we walked out, but not before we bowed to show our appreciation.

"Where were you guys?" Katara demanded when we returned. "Aang and I had to go out in the storm to save Sokka ourselves!"  
"Dang it!" I moaned. "That would've been freaking awesome, going into a storm like that."

"I know." The two girls from my world agreed.

"So, did you guys find any cool contraption in the back of the cave?" Aang asked. Me, Grace and Kasai looked at each other, then we said "No" at the same time.

**I know the whole dragon thing is over-used, but I still like it. The dragon should return in a few chapters or something. **

**So I hope you all enjoyed an review.**

**Vader: There's one last thing you need to say.**

**Me: Oh yes! Thanks so much Vader! I'm taking down the option for guest reviews, because that gives me no way to contact you for information. Some people review my stories and say that they liked/didn't like something. But they don't say what it is or why. I need to be able to find out these things to better improve my story.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Blue Spirit

**AN: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I've been putting it together whenever I haven't been doing schoolwork. There's too much of that stuff, I tell you!**

* * *

As it turns out, Sokka did get paid. He actually got paid a lot more than we expected. The fisherman insisted, stating it was for three things: All the fish Sokka had caught, saving his life, and bringing back hope to the old man. I guess he wasn't so bad after all.

With the storm behind us, we set off to the market. Even though we had two less mouths to feed, it was still going to be a lot of food... especially for two teenage boys. (Aang was twelve, mind you!) We stocked up on plenty of merchandise in a Fire Nation town, so Aang, Katara and Sokka had to change their clothes. The soldiers didn't question me, Grace or Kasai; they probably assumed we were wanderers who didn't feel a connection with any of the nations.

The town was relatively small, having a merchant's shop, a town hall, a few homes and a tavern. I suggested we stay at the tavern, but Grace said that was a horrible idea.

"First off," She began. "I don't think they would allow us in a tavern. Even if they did, that would be rather suspicious. Second, we don't want any temptations..."

"Temptations?" I asked.

"You might want to... how should I put this?" Grace pondered. "You may want to 'hit up thine wenches' as you would say in D+D."

"I would never do that!" I said dramatically.

"Right. And you also didn't drool from your mouth when you talked to the cheerleader with the big boobs either!"  
"It was hormones!" I snapped. "I would never actually do... _that_ with someone."

* * *

The next morning, we woke up in our little camp outside town. I still couldn't beat Grace at arm wrestling.

We walked into town, but left Sokka and Katara there. Sokka began to feel a little light-headed, so Katara volunteered to stay with him. We went into the tavern to see it filled with all sorts of people. There were men, women, soldiers from both nations, bandits, gamblers, thugs, you name it, they had it. Grace ordered us some drinks while I stood by a small seat in the back. It fell apart when I leaned against it. Looking up, I noticed the entire place was falling apart. The doors didn't exist, there was a huge hole in the roof, and the bar counter was dusty.

The only thing that wasn't broken was a small board with four pictures.

The first three I recognized instantly. They were Aang, the Blue Spirit, and Jeong Jeong. But the fourth, I had never seen before.

It was a teenage girl with a blue arrow on her head and robes that were white, with a few black and red stripes running through it. She had a white hood over her head.

I pulled it off the wall to show it to the group.

"It says 'Rouge Airbender'." Aang pointed out. "But... what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure..." I said. "Are we certain this isn't a trap or something? It seems a little too far-fetched."

"What if it isn't?" Aang asked. "What if there are more out there?"

"Aang, I don't want to crush your spirits, but this is how a lot of airbenders were killed. They were lured out by the Fire Nation. Besides, airbenders are pacifists. This here says that she's a killer."

"There's something else at the bottom of the poster..." Kasai said, squinting at the scroll. "But I can't read it. It's not in English."

Grace and I examined the sentence and read it as it was written.

_"La asesina del diablo."_

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"Assassin of the devil." We both answered.

"I think we should show this to Katara." Grace said. "You know, to keep her informed." We all muttered in agreement while Grace put the poster... somewhere...

* * *

We left the tavern after being thrown out by the bartender for being under-aged, despite the fact there were children that couldn't have been older than nine in there.

"I wonder who this could be..." I said, staring at the poster. "I feel like I've seen this girl before."

"Me too." Kasai said. "But I can't quite tell who that looks like..."

By the time we reached the ruins of Taku (I looked up the name, that's really what it's called), Sokka was starting to get more sick. He had chills and a small fever. We agreed not travel anymore while Sokka was like that. In the meantime, I showed Katara the poster of 'The Rogue Airbender'.

"What does that sentence in red say?" Katara asked, handing back the poster.

"In red?" I asked. Katara nodded. I closely examined the scroll and gulped.

"Guys... You might want to come see this..." When I had everyone's attention, I started again. "Remember that Rogue Airbender poster we saw?"

"You mean the one that said La... ase...si...na... del... di...ab...lo?" Aang asked slowly, since he didn't know how to pronounce words in Spanish.

"Yes, that one!" I snapped. "Anyways, look at that sentence. It looks like it's red."

"Wait a minute..." Katara gasped. "This looks like blood!"

"What?" I said. I grabbed the poster and glanced at it. "Oh my God... someone carved this name into the poster with blood! Who would do that?"

"_La asesina del diablo_, _idioto_!" Grace snapped. "Who else would do it? That's obviously a warning that says 'don't come and find me, or I'll kill you!' I swear, sometimes _tu eres muy estupido." _

Over the course of dinner (which was a few chicken legs, some biscuits and vegetables for Aang), we discussed whether or not the Rogue Airbender was real or not.

"I still say it's a trap!" I concluded."There's no way there could be another airbender. Why else would the show be entitled 'The Last Airbender' if there are others?"

"I don't know, Hunter..." Kasai said a bit uneasily. "There's been a lot of things happening that couldn't have happened in the show: Grace bending two elements, all the Fire Nation ambushes, you're another Avatar for God's sake!"

"Yea-Yea!" Grace agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were more airbenders out there."

"Hey! Saying Yea-Yea is my line!" I said.

"Why do you always say 'Yea-Yea'?" Aang asked. "Why don't you just say a normal yes or something like that?"

"Well, remember how I explained to you guys what a TV show is?" Aang nodded. "Well, there are these things called movies, which are like TV shows, but they're really long. Most are an hour and a half to two hours. Anyways, my favorite movie was called 'The Sandlot', where a group of normal kids play a really cool game called baseball during the summer, and they have all sorts of cool adventures."

"Wasn't the guy who said Yea-Yea called Yea-Yea by the group?" Grace asked.

"Yea-Yea." I answered.

"Anyways, I think we should be getting bed." Katara said. "I'll stay by Sokka."

We all said goodnight to each other, then drifted to sleep. I was awoken to people rustling. I checked to see what time it was, and noticed the moon had still been rising.

"Okay, I'm an early riser, but THIS IS RISICULOUS!" I snapped. Apparently, it was just Katara checking on Sokka, and I had awoken the whole camp. Kasai grunted and shot a fireball at me, which I barely managed to block.

"You're a firebender!" Katara hissed, attempting to hit Kasai with a water whip.

"Stop! Now!" I ordered. "Yes, Kasai is a firebender, but have you seen her try to hurt any of us yet? No! She has done nothing but help us since we met her! You're acting like the old fisherman you called cruel and horrible! Where I come from..."

"It's cornbread and chicken..." Grace muttered. I shot her an annoyed glance but nothing more, she was probably half asleep.

"Anyways, back home, me and Kasai were good friends." I explained. "We never got to meet in person, but we did all sorts of stuff together."

"Wait, if you guys never met in person, how could you do stuff together?" Aang asked.

"Just wait another hundred years or so and you'll find out." I said. "Any who, sorry for waking all of you up, I just didn't want to get up right after I went to bed!" And with that, I curled back in my sleeping bag.

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was to a gust of wind and some rain. I could see a bit of light piercing through some storm clouds and I heard some larks chirping, so I knew it was sometime in the morning.

"Blech, sunshine." Kasai grumbled in her sleeping bag. "I hate sunshine."

"Amen, sister." I said. I gently pulled her out of her sleeping bag and cringed when I saw her.

Her hair was a rat's nest, she had bags under her eyes, her lips had been chewed on and she had a snot bubble in her nose.

"You don't look so good..." I said. I froze a puddle of water and gave it to her.

"Oh my God..." She gasped, then let out a horrible cough.

"I think you're getting sick." I concluded.

"No dip, Sherlock!" She snapped.

"Maybe they have some medicine in town..." Aang said. "I think Hunter and I should go check."

As it turned out, they had no medicine there. But we did manage to get a map to the herbalist off of a group of gamblers after three games of Pai Sho.

Returning to Taku, Kasai had taken her place next to Sokka on the sick bed, while Katara and Grace began to show early signs of the sickness.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday, and how Kasai was this morning!" Aang said when the girls insisted they were fine. "Now look at them, they think they're earthbenders!"

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka said, punching the air.

"You think that's a good move?" Kasai snorted. "I can bring down this whole canyon!" Then she started flapping her arms like a bird.

"Oh, no!" Sokka cried out. "Not the bees! NOT THE BEES!"

"A few more hours and you'll be as nuts as them! I'm going to find medicine. Hunter, I think you should come with me."

"That... is an excellent idea." I said. Aang reached for his glider, and then set it down when there was a flash of lightning.

"I think we'll just walk..." He said. I muttered in agreement, and then we jumped down.

"Before we go any further, I want to tell you something." I said. "Get out the map." I explained to him the frozen frogs and showed him where they are on the map, so we could save a lot of time instead of going to the herbalist.

When we got to the river, we grabbed as many frozen frogs as we could find, then set off when the wind picked up. We dashed across the grassland, contempt of getting to the groups as fast as we could. We stopped to take a breather outside of a small wooded area when an arrow came our way and barely missed Aang's neck. Looking up, we saw several Yu-Yan archers aiming at is again. They fired, and we created a wave of water to block the arrows.

"Run!" I yelled. Aang didn't argue. We continued racing through the forest, dodging arrows whenever we could. But in the process, we dropped all of our frogs.

"We need to go back and get some more!" Aang yelled.

"Are you nuts?" I yelled back. "These archers won't stop until we're in their hands, we need to retreat!"

"No! I'm not going to leave my friends ill while we hide from a few bad guys in a cave! We can chase them away!"

"Aang, these guys aren't anything like the normal Fire Nation soldiers. They're a skilled group of archers who can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it!"

"I don't care! I'm going back to help my friends!"

"Oh, for the love of God!" I yelled as I tried to catch up to Aang.

"You grab the frogs, I'll fight them off!" I said. The archers were now in the trees, and they launched another barrage towards us. I froze a wall of water and the arrows made impact with it, causing the wall to shatter. I used the shards of ice as spiky missiles and launched them at the archers. They effortlessly jumped into the trees. They came back down and launched some more arrows, and I blocked them with a water whip.

"Any day now, Aang!" I yelled, sending the water whip into the trees. A few guys fell in, and I sent them away with a small wave of water.

"I'm trying!" Aang snapped.

I started launching blasts of wind into the trees, but there were too many leaves to blow the soldiers out. Two of them dropped into the water behind me and shot a net. I didn't see it until the last second, but I was already pinned.

"Get the boy." One of them said. They drew their bows again and fired.

"AANG! LOOK OUT!" He didn't react until the last second, and he too was caught like a tuna in a fishing net. The archers came over to us and picked up the nets.

"Darn you to Oblivion!" I spat. They didn't seem bothered by it, because they shot me with a shirshu dart and threw me in the back of a cart, Aang quickly following.

* * *

We awoke chained to two pillars- that is, Aang was chained to two pillars and I was next to him, chained to two different pillars. Zhao came in and started mocking us.

"So, these are the great Avatars?" He said. "I expected you to be a little more… threatening. Not two little boys."

"You dog!" I spat. "You'll pay for this!"

"Who's going to stop me?" Zhao asked, leaning in. "All of your friends are sick."

"They'll get better!" Aang said.

"Actually, they can't get better until they suck on the frogs." I whispered. Aang's head drooped down.

"Tell, me how does it feel to be the last airbender?" Zhao asked. "Do you miss your people? Don't worry: You won't be killed like they were. You'd just be reborn and we'd have to start the search for the Avatar all of over again. I'll keep you alive, but just _barely. _As for you," He said turning to me. "I find your claim to be the Avatar ridiculous, but I'll keep you alive, in case you're telling the truth. But don't even think about escaping. This fortress in under complete lockdown and no one is coming to rescue you." He finished, walking out the door.

"That's what you think." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

I don't remember how long we were held in there- but I was certain it was a long time. I had nearly fallen asleep by the time Zuko showed up to save us.

"About time…" I mumbled under my breath. However, as soon as Zuko shut the door to keep others from seeing our escape, it was opened again. Inside stepped a white robed figure with black and red stripes.

"The Rouge Airbender." Aang whispered to me.

"_La asesina del diablo_." I whispered back. Zuko drew his swords, not saying a word the whole time.

"Who are you?" The Rogue Airbender demanded. Zuko didn't respond. I didn't blame him: The whole purpose for _wearing_ a mask is to hide your identity- why would you tell someone your identity while trying to hide it?

The girl drew two dao swords, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Zuko eventually charged the girl, but she quickly side-stepped. They clashed for a few minutes, until Zuko managed to kick one of the girl's swords to the ground. He then grabbed her hood and pinned her against a wall, sword to her throat. Zuko then thrust his sword forward, but the girl ducked. She was kicked to the ground, where Zuko was about to deal the finishing blow. The girl thought for a second, then inhaled deeply. She then blew all the air out of her lungs, blowing Zuko to the other side of the room.

"She really _is_ an airbender." I said in awe.

"Stop!" She yelled. She had an accent that sounded almost Arabic. "You came here for the boy?" She asked.

Zuko didn't respond.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. I came here for this boy." She said, gesturing towards me. Zuko nodded, and then charged at Aang, breaking his chains.

"Pah. Some boys think of few swings of a sword are impressive?" The girl said, pulling out a lockpick. She had freed me from my chains in a matter of moments.

'How do you know it's a he?" I whispered to the girl.

"Because I've seen him before." The girl said. "You wouldn't happen to be American, would you?"

"Yes…" I said.

"Then you know how I know." She replied.

"But… if you're American, why do you sound Arabic?" I asked.

"I don't sound Arabic." The girl said in a deep southern accent.

"Heh… I knew a girl back home that could change her accent like that." I said a bit uneasily, worried this was that girl. She didn't say anything; she just put her hands on her hips for a moment than walked out behind Zuko and Aang.

We continued stealthily moving through the fortress, hiding behind corners and ducking under equipment whenever we could. We reached the courtyard… I'd say a half hour after the two figures broke us free.

"There they are!" A guard yelled as we tried to climb over a wall. An alarm went off and the courtyard was quickly swarmed with guards. Zuko and the girl drew their swords, while Aang whipped out his staff and took off, looking for some of those long poles to use as stilts. I have to admit, those two were pretty good with swords. After a few minutes, Aang still wasn't back yet, and me and the girl started using our airbending to ward off the guards. Aang quickly landed, having found no stilts. We pulled out our glider, grabbing onto Zuko and the girl respectively. We made it as far as the top of the walls before we were knocked out of the sky by the archers. Luckily, there were plenty of stilts used by the soldiers to climb up to get us, so we grabbed two and began crossing the courtyard. We got the area with the gates that led to outside the fortress when some soldiers burnt the stilts. I held onto the girl bridal style and Aang had Zuko, and we slowly descended to the ground.

We landed a split second after the gates shut all the way. "Curse our luck!" I spat. The soldiers opened fire on us; the three airbenders used our power to create a dome.

"Hold your fire!" Zhao yelled. "The Avatar must be captured alive!" Then Zuko put his swords to Aang's throat. "Open the gate." Zhao said. The soldiers did what they were told, and the four of us set off for the outside. But when Zuko and Aang exited, some guards with spears blocked the gates before the girl and I could get through.

"You two," Zhao said. "Aren't going anywhere. I still don't believe your Avatar nonsense, and I need to keep this _Rogue Airbender_ under my control."

"What should we do?" The girl asked.

"I'm thinking!" I whispered. After a few moments, I remembered something I saw in a dream the previous night, after Kasai revealed her firebending.

The dragon that lived in the cave appeared to me, speaking in the same tongue he first used. When I approached him, he started speaking in English.

"Drem yol lok. Greetings." He said.

"Hello, dragon." I said, bowing in respect.

"Please, don't worship me like a god." He said. "I know you fear me."

"I don't fear you," I said. "I was merely showing respect. Anyways what did you want to tell me?"

"Ah yes." The dragon said. He took in a deep breath, leaving the vision in silence for a little while, as if he was trying to remember what he needed to say.

"I know of the struggle you are in." He said. "And I want to help you. However, I will not follow you on your quest. That would be too risky for me. Instead, I will teach you a chant that allows you to summon me. However, you can only use it once a day." His whisker reached to my forehead, like when Fang showed Aang the comet, and I heard three syllables in the back of my mind.

_Ma_

_Fi_

_Le_

"This is my name."Mafile said. "I wish you the best of luck." And then the dream faded, letting morning wake me up.

Looking at how far away Aang and Zuko were, I knew it was time to call the dragon. "_MAFILE!" _I yelled as loud as I could.

"What are you doing?" The girl whispered.

"Just wait." I said. "A friend will be coming shortly." A few seconds later, we heard a loud roar that unsettled the guards. By the time Mafile had descended, everyone on the ground was scrambling for cover, except Zuko, Aang, me and the girl, whom I had to hold by the scruff of her neck to keep her with me.

Mafile landed in the courtyard and roared a few times, shooting fireballs at the soldier. When everyone on the ground was either burnt or gone, I walked over to Mafile, having to drag the girl. For an _asesina del diablo,_ she was really scared of a dragon.

"Relax." I said. 'He's a friend." We climbed onto his back and took off to find Aang and Zuko, whom had just been hit by an arrow.

"I used to be a master thief like you," I said as I hauled Zuko onto Mafile's back. "But then I took an arrow to the forehead. Oh wait; it was _you _that took an arrow to the forehead!" The girl sighed at my comment. Mafile dropped us off in a remote part of the forest to rest, and flew into the sky.

* * *

The girl began patching her wounds while Aang and I looked after Zuko. He started to stir, and awoke to a sight he was probably very uncomfortable with.

"I just wanted to say…. Thanks for saving me." Aang said awkwardly. "This situation is probably uncomfortable for you, but I promise, we just want to help you." Zuko still didn't say or do anything as Aang sat next to him.

"I hate this war." Aang muttered. "You know what sucks about being born a hundred years ago? I miss all my friends. Me and Kuzon, we were as close as they got. We would get into so much trouble together. And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends?" Zuko did nothing for a moment, as if going over his choices. Then he shot three small bursts at us, but they missed. Me, Aang and the girl were long gone in the trees.

We went back to the river, which still had the arrows and nets from me and Aang's skirmish and gathered some frogs.

We arrived at our base camp and put the frogs in our friend's mouths. "How was you guys' trip?" Sokka asked. "Did you make any new friends?"

"I think we made one." I said. I looked around for the girl, but she was gone.

Later that day, the frogs thawed out. Grace, Sokka and Katara spat them out and began rubbing their tongues, trying to get the taste out. Kasai let the frog out too, but she complimented on its taste. Then, a gust of wind came into the ruins and we all looked up.

The Rogue Airbender was back.

My friends who stayed at camp had drawn some sort of weapon, ready to fend off the girl.

"Relax, guys." I said. "She's a friend."

"But… the wanted poster!" Grace said. "_La asesina del diablo!_ She kills for the devil!"

"Actually," The girl said with a British accent. "That was just a name. It was merely to intimidate the Fire Nation, who happened to _make_ the poster! I was an enemy to them! But the name didn't work for two reasons. One: Clearly no one speaks anything but English here, and I guess there is no devil or monster like that here. Except for the spirits of course."

"Wait a minute…" Kasai said. "Take of your hood." The girl did as she was told, and revealed a person I recognized. The girl had shoulder length brown hair and several other colors in her hair. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight peering through the clouds.

"Celeste!" Me and Kasai said at the same time. We ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"So, I guess you're the friend Celeste would always tell me about that I never got to meet in person." I said to Kasai.

"That's right!" She responded.

"It's so good to see you two again!" Celeste said. "I missed you so much."

"I take it you guys know each other?" Sokka said.

"Mhm." Kasai answered. "Me and Hunter never got to meet in person, but we knew each other already. However, both of us knew the Rogue Airbender here, and so that helped strengthen a bond between individuals thousands of miles apart."

"At least you didn't use metric like most people do now..." I sighed in relief. "I hate metric."

"So... what now?" Celeste asked in her normal American voice.

"There's only one thing _to _do!" I said. "We continue adventuring in our own little paradise!"

"_Could be para-para-paradise!"_ Grace sang.

"_Para-para-paradise!" _I joined in.

"_Para-para-paradise!" _Kasai and Celeste added joined in.

" _Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo." _The four of us sang together.

"You know, you two were a little off-key." Grace said to Kasai and Celeste. "That song is in F major, and you two guys were singing it in E flat major and-"

"Don't ruin the moment!" Me, Kasai and Celeste yelled at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Kasai and Celeste are reunited at last! You are welcome, Madame Fire and Chaos. Sorry that they can't be as random as in your story, but I do my best! If you guys have no idea what the *very long censor beep* I'm talking about, you clearly haven't read Madame Fire Chaos's 'Girls of Two Elements'. YOU SHOULD GO READ IT! It's a genius story, and that's what actually inspired me to write this one.**

**I also humbly request you check out my forum to help get us more power over our reviews. There will be a link in my profile for it.**

**TOGETHER WE CAN MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fortune Teller Part 1

**AN: I added a little in introduction to the beginning of the very first chapter. Not a prologue, but like a "Once upon a time", but it doesn't include "Once upon a time". Also, Grace has another story that's pretty long, but completely IRRELEVANT in all ways to the plot. You don't need to read it, you can but I'm warning you: that's part of the reason why this chapter is so long.**

* * *

Remember when I said I was glad to see Celeste again?

I take it back.

She had been too clingy lately, always trying to hold my hand, hug me, you name it, she did it. And she kept using that deep southern accent. She always spoke like that in school. I don't know if she was trying to draw attention towards us, or try and show something off, but she wouldn't. stop. talking. like. that.

"Hey, lookie here, Hunter!" She said. Peering upward from my map, I saw she had crafted an umbrella from sticks and leaves.

"I have to admit, that's actually impressive." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"You like it?" She said. I nodded as a response. "That's great! I made it just for you..." She said a bit shyly, handing it to me.

"Why, thank you!"I said.

"Hey, look!" Katara said. In the pond, a green fish was leaping out of the water, glaring at us every now and again.

"He's... taunting us!" Sokka declared. "You are so gonna be dinner!" Reaching for his fishing pole, he noticed that the line was gone.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?" He asked.

"Oh, that was fishing line?" Aang said innocently. He was holding the necklace he made for Katara from the line. I gripped my hand, holding one very similar.

"Aw, it's all tangled!" Sokka groaned.

"It's not tangled, it's woven!" Aang said. "I made you a necklace, Katara. I figured since you lost your other one-" He spread it out, giving a goofy smile.

"Thanks, I love it!" Katara said. I walked over to Grace, who was also looking at maps and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Madame..." I said, taking her hand and pulling her up. I then took the necklace I made and handed it to her.

"For me?" She said. I nodded and she hugged me.

"You lost your mother's necklace as well... I guess I did the same thing Aang did." I said, rubbing my neck.

Even though Grace was an army girl at heart, she also had a feminine side. She often went shopping with her mom, and one day she came back with a beautiful necklace.

"It's for your anniversary." She explained to her dad. I remember her hands setting it in his large, beefy hands, and her dad shed a small tear. That was the only time I saw him cry. I remember the necklace was made up of silver beads that met at the middle. In the middle (where it would go against the throat), there was a ruby heart.

When Grace's dad gave it to his wife, she gratefully accepted it. However, she quickly turned around and put it on her daughter's neck.

"You're part of an army family," She had said. "I want something for you to remember us by in case we fall..."

"Thanks, mom!" Grace said. "I'll treasure it forever!"

Grace had lost the necklace on the day of the Wind chime incident. She said she was running away from the crime boss when he ripped the necklace from her throat and smashed it.

"Oh, Hunter!" Grace said. "I can't believe you still remember that necklace!"

"Great you guys," Sokka mumbled. "Instead of saving the world, maybe you can go into the jewelry making business!"

"I don't see why we can't do both." Aang said.

Sokka threw the spear at the fish when it resurfaced. "Stop taunting me!" He yelled, grabbing a dagger and taking off for the water.

"So, how do I look?" Grace and Katara asked at the same time. Aang and I looked up, giving the same face when we saw the girls wearing the necklaces. I swear, I heard the music they played at that scene during the episode in the background.

"You mean, all of you, or just your neck?" Aang asked.

"They both look great!" I said.

"Smoochie, Smoochie!" A voice from behind said. "Someone's in loooove!" The fish slapped Sokka, then I slapped him with a water whip.

"Stop teasing them, Sokka." Katara said after Sokka came ashore. "Aang's just a good friend," Then Momo landed on Katara's shoulder and she began petting him. "Like Momo!"

"Yea-Yea!" Grace added. "A good friend like Momo!"

"Jee... Thanks..." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

We packed up camp after the fish returned to taunt us some more. As we were walking through the forest, Grace at my side and Celeste behind me, we saw a platypus bear attacking someone.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Sokka yelled.

"We'll make a distraction, and you can run!" Aang said. But the man ignored them, dodging every swipe the bear unleashed.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" The man yelled at us. "Everything is under control!" Then the bear swung again, and would have killed the man if Celeste didn't blow it away. The bear got up again and lunged, but it stopped when Appa roared at it. It laid an egg and scampered away.  
"Sweet," Sokka said excitedly. "Lunch!"

"Thank you for your help," The man said. "But I had everything under control. Thanks to Aunt Wu's prediction, I knew I would have a safe journey!"

"Aunt Who?" Aang asked.

"No-no, Aunt _Wu_." The man said. "She's the fortune teller from my village! So nice to have someone to predict the future."

"It must be great, having you fortune told." Katara said. "No wonder you were so calm.

"But she was wrong!" Sokka exclaimed. "You were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't." The man said.

"I love this guy." I whispered to my friends.

"Anyways, have a good one!" The man said and began to walk off. But he quickly paused and backtracked.

"Aunt Wu instructed me to give this to any travelers I met." He said, handing a package to Aang.

"I think we should go see this fortune teller." Katara said. "Who knows, maybe it'll be fun!"

"Please, fortune telling is nonsense!" Sokka said.

"I'm with Sokka on this one." Kasai and Celste both said. Turning to each other, they said "Jinx! You owe me a root beer!" They said that at the same time, so they said it again. "Jinx! You owe me another root beer!" They said that at the same time, so they kept saying "Jinx! Root beer!"

"Hey look!" Aang said when he opened the package. "It's an umbrella!" Then, it began to rain. And I mean it _rained_. The water went up to Aang's heels in a matter of moments.

"Wow, I guess it _does_ work." Katara said, stepping with Aang under the umbrella. I got out my umbrella and pulled Grace underneath it. Kasai and Celeste were too busy smacking each other, trying to get the other to stop saying "Jinx! Root beer!" to notice the rain, while Sokka was shielding himself with the egg.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sokka said. "One does not simply predict the future!"

"One does not simply walk into Mordor!" I yelled out.  
"Take a scenic walk... THROUGH MORDOR!" Grace yelled."We should do that sometime!"

"I guess you're not simply getting wet then." Katara said. Then, Sokka lost the grip on his egg and it flew through the air, then cracked on his head.

"Of course she predicted it would rain, sky's been gray all day!"

"Just admit you were wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." Katara said.

"One does not simply admit defeat... if you are a real man!" I said.

"I'm going to predict the future now..." Sokka said. "It will keep raining." Then, the sky cleared up and it stopped raining.

"Thanks Sokka!" I said cheerfully.

* * *

We continued walking until we arrived at Aunt Wu's village. We knocked on her door and a man let us in, saying she was "expecting us".

"Now that part, I don't believe." I said as we took some seats. They pillow felt soft, but it also felt like there was a piece of wood jammed inside. "Anyone can say they've been expecting us."

'Aha!" Sokka exclaimed hopefully. "So you don't believe!"

"No, I believe," I said. "This stuff actually works... at least here. Back home, fortune telling was just a scam for money. But I see potential for many things to be real around here."

"Like ghosts." Kasai added.

"Loooook ooooout Huuuunteeeer!" Celeste said. "They're going to get you!"

"Please," I said. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

"Heck yea!" Grace said, giving me a high five. "We should start our _own _Ghostbusters here!"

'Maybe one day..." I said. "Maybe one day..."

Then, a small girl stepped into the room. I instantly recognized her as Meng.

"Dat the same girl who voiced Toph." I whispered.

"Really?" Kasai asked. I nodded.

"My name is Meng! I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." We all said hello to Meng and she began staring at Aang.

"Why, hello there!" She said.

"Hello." Aang responded, rubbing his nose.

"Can I get you guys some tea of some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?" She asked.

"Ooooh! Ooooh!" Sokka said, raising his hand. "I'll have a curd puff!"

"Just a sec," Meng hissed. She began talking to Aang, who was oblivious to her flirting. Then, a young woman rushed inside and hugged Meng.

'Oh, this is great!" The woman said. "Aunt Wu said I'm going to meet my true love soon! And he's going to give me a _panda lily_!"

"That's great!" Meng said. "I wish _my_ true love would give me a panda lily!"

"How dare you interfere with Kataang!" I hissed under my breath.

"Hey," The woman said. "Is that the big eared guy Aunt Wu said you were going to ma-" But Meng pushed her outside before she could finish her sentence.

"Meng? Who was that?" A voice said from another room. Meng panicked and leaned against the door.

"No one!" She said as calmly as she could- which was not calmly at all. "You have some visitors!"

"Ah, some weary travelers who seek their fortune, I presume?" Aunt Wu said as she stepped into the room.

"I'll go first," Sokka volunteered. "To prove this stuff is nonsense!"

'Your life is full of struggle, and anguish." Aunt Wu said very dull. "Most of it, self-inflicted."  
"But, you didn't even read my palms!" Sokka protested.

"I don't need to: It's written all over your face." Aunt Wu responded. Sokka was clearly not amused by that.

"I guess I'm up!" Katara said. Aunt Wu lead her into a back room to have the palm reading session while we just loitered in the "lobby".  
**AN: As I said before, this is completely irrelevant to the plot! If you skip this Tall Tale, you will miss nothing important whatsoever!**

**Vader: Although, Katara gets her palm read and Aang eavesdrops. That's about it.**

* * *

"So," Celeste said. "Were you serious about the Ghostbusters thing? Are you _really_ afraid of ghosts?"

I shrugged. "I can't really answer that. I've never met a ghost."

"Well, I_ have_." Grace said. "There I was, the middle of a desert in Southern Arizona..."

"Here we go again..." Kasai sighed.

"I was stranded from my dad's platoon, having fallen off their army jeep. Armed with three days worth of water and almost no food, I set off after them. By the first night, I knew there was no way they would find me, so I stayed at an inn for the night. The sign said there was a free breakfast and they had wifi, so I asked if I could stay. The man at the front desk agreed, allowing me to stay for free in fact, but he said I had to be out by sunrise, or else I would have to work off my stay."

"Looks like someone had a good time." Sokka said as Aang apparently stepped in the lobby. I didn't even see him leave.

"Anyways," Grace said, very irked her story was interrupted. "So I entered my room, which was rather small. It only had a bed. That was it: no dresser, no TV, no window, not even a bathroom!"

"Where did you go to the bathroom?" Kasai asked.

"You don't want to know." Grace shuddered.

"Anyways, so I fell asleep that night, but since there was no clock, I stayed well past my visit. I had a rather rude awakening when I saw a pale man put a collar around my neck."

"Wai-wait!" I said in disbelief. "A collar, like what animals wear?"

Grace nodded.

"Why would they put a collar on you?"

"I'm, getting there!" Grace hissed. "I asked the man 'What are you doing to me?'. He responded by saying 'You're going to work off your stay. Forever.' Then he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach!"

"Where you killed?" Kasai and Celeste asked at the same time. Turning to each other, giving a slightly unamused face, they both said "Jinx! Root Beer!" again.

"Sadly, yes." Grace answered their question. "But I lived! Anyways, the knife pulled out of me, my white shirt turning red."

" You know what?" She said to me. I mean ME me, like the guy writing this story me. "Can I just show them what happened instead off you typing it as if I'm telling them what happened and it making no sense?" She asked.

"I... I guess..." I answered.

(Gotta love breaking the fourth wall)

* * *

**Grace's POV**

The pale man pulled his knife out of my stomach, a few patches of blood emerged onto my white shirt. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked the man. "I thought I was going to work off my stay!"

"You are." He said in many voices at once. "This is a hotel for ghosts. You are not a ghost... not yet at least."

I realized what he was doing and attempted to kick him, my foot going right through his neck. _He's a ghost, you idiot! He can't be killed!_

"Did you honestly think that would work?" The man chuckled.

"No..." I squeaked. I ran outside the door and bolted as quickly as I could to the steps. The man was running, or floating right behind me, so instead of running down the steps I slid down the rail on my butt. And they said doing that in school would never do any good. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so I pulled out a lockpick and tried to open the door. The man came to the bottom of the steps and lunged as I slammed the door in his face. I clutched my aching stomach and limped through the lobby that had mortals like myself. They probably assumed I had a stomach bug or something.

Finally, the man stepped through the door and began walking towards me.

"Go back to the shadows of hell from which you came!" I spat. He ignored me, pulling out the knife again and charged me with it. There was only one thing I could have done in that situation: Ward him off for good. I reached into my bag and pulled out a cross, the most lethal weapon I had on me. I raised it towards him and he cringed.

"YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" I roared. I reached towards him, cross still in my hands and hit him with it. He flickered a few times then vanished.

*** End of Tall Tale, back at Aunt Wu's home, still Grace's POV***

"I don't believe any of that one bit." Hunter sighed.

"Yea-Yea!" Kasai agreed. "I highly doubt _anyone_ would build an inn in the middle of nowhere! Ghost or human, that seems a little too suspicious to me!"

"Alright, who's next?" Aunt Wu asked as Aang stepped back into the room. I had no idea he even left to get his palm read.

"I guess I'm up." I volunteered. I was getting sick of sitting on those wooden pillows anyways.

"Very well," Aunt Wu said. "Come with me." She led me into a small room that looked like the one containing oracle bones.

"I sense great power in you and your friends who dress in strange clothes." She said. "You are very different from the monk and Water Tribe siblings.

"This might seem a little crazy," I said. "But we're not from this place. We come from a planet beyond-"

"Yes, I know that you are not from here." Wu said. "I had a vision, long ago that I would get a visit from people from beyond the stars. And their destinies... they would be incredible."

"Let's hope this works..." I said. "Where I'm from, there's no bending, no spirits and things like oracle bones don't work."

"Oh, that life must have been horrible!" Wu said. It was a tough life. But it was my life, and I was happy with it. She sat me down and handed me a bone to throw in the fire. When it cracked, it was only slightly smaller than the crack in Aang's and the fire was just a little smaller as well.

"Your life..." Wu started. "It is filled with many things. Love, conflict, and... wait, what's this?" She picked up a shard of bone and looked at it closer.

"There is something that happened in your world that affected it greatly. Because of someone's presence in this world, that event never happened, and your world has changed greatly!"

"What? What happened?"

"I do not know," She responded. "I have never seen your world, but I know that should you ever return, you would never recognize it."

She led me outside and the troublesome twosome (Kasai and Celeste) inside. When they came out, they were told the same thing about our world changing.

"I guess I'm up." Hunter said.

He came back in _much_ later (like, an hour later) and said he had been told the exact same thing as us.

"So, what up with the extended time in there?" I asked.

"I had a vision from Roku, conforming what Aunt Wu said about our world. But since he has never seen it either, he didn't know _what _the change was."

"I wonder what it could be..." I mumbled. That was going to bug me until I found out, and it would have bugged me for all eternity in the afterlife had I died before finding out.

"Hopefully now you guys realize this is a bunch on nonsense!" Sokka said when we stepped outside.

"You're just saying that because your fortune is terrible." I said.

"My life won't be like that!' Sokka protested. 'My life will be calm, and happy, and joyful!" He yelled, kicking a rock, which immediately came back and hit him in the head.

"Right..." Hunter mumbled.

"Everyone!" Aunt Wu's voice rang through the village. "Gather around! It's time to determine the fate of the village!" She went on to read all the clouds, and concluded the village was safe.

"That's what you think." The group from our world mumbled.

"So, what do we do now?" Celeste asked when the crowd dispersed.

"I don't know about you guys," Katara said. "But I'm getting another fortune!"

"I'm going to see if they have a spa!" I said, looking at my nails in disgust. They were long and cracked in some parts.

"Let's go mess with some people!" I thought I heard Kasai say to Celeste.

"You know what that means?" Sokka asked, probably just to Aang and Hunter. They both nodded and all three yelled "MAN-VENTURE!"

"That has got to be one of the _stupidest_ things I've ever heard in my entire life!" I sighed.

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"So, what are we going to do first?" Aang asked. Sokka stopped dead in his tracks and responded with "I have no idea..."

"I gots an idea!" I said. Aang and Sokka both turned their heads to me, looking interested. "We should go... MOUNTAIN CLIMBING!" I said, making a grand gesture to the giant mountain of fiery doom behind us.

"That... is the GREATEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Sokka said enthusiastically.

**30 minutes later**

"This... is the WORST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Sokka cried out as we climbed the side of the volcano.

"Come on," Aang said. "It's not that bad. If you fall, we'll catch you."

"This is madness!" Sokka protested.

"Please," I said. "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" Then I kicked my foot out, launching a piece of bark down the side of the volcano.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Sokka whimpered.

"We're looking for a Panda Lily," I explained. "Giving it to someone of the opposite gender is supposed to be an act of true love."

"Can we tell girls we love them... in a way that _won't_ get us killed?" Sokka asked.

"Please, this is almost as macho manly as it gets!" I defended. "Climbing up the side of an active volcano to get a flower for a girl? She'll think you're extremely brave! It's genius!"

"A-a-a-active volcano?" Sokka continued whimpering. I nodded.

"You know, there's a fine line between genius and insanity." Sokka pointed out.

"Yes there is. And I use it to jump rope!" Then I laughed like a maniac.

"You truly have gone mad..." Sokka sighed.

"Remember the machoness." I whispered.

"What does one have to do to be as macho manly as they get?" Aang asked.

"Well, my young pupil of awesomeness.."I said. "In order to achieve macho enlightenment, one must ride a shark wearing a bolo tie with two hundred and fifty pounds of dynamite strapped to your chest into the mouth of an active volcano _while_ wrestling the shark,.

"I don't get it." Aang said confusedly.

"Meh, movie references."

When we reached the top of the volcano, I bolted ahead of the two guys and grabbed several panda lilies. They reached the top and stared in horror at the giant crater filled with lava.

"This isn't good..." Aang said, pacing around. "This isn't good... this isn't good..."

"Actually, this is the _real_ reason I brought you guys up here." I said.

"To do what?" Sokka snapped. "Show us the thing that could end our lives?"

"That's _exactly_ why I brought you up here!" Then I laughed like a maniac again.

"We have to warn the village!" Aang said.

"That's also why I brought you up here." I added. I grabbed Sokka and told him to hold on as Aang and I pulled out our gliders and drifted to the village.

* * *

**AN: The next part of the episode should be up sometime this week. I'm on Spring Break so I've made tremendous progress. **

**One last thing... Oh, what was it? I'll be back in a few minutes...**

**3 hours later**

**Ah! Here it is! *Pulls out a scroll* If you can name the movie used to describe 'macho enlightenment" then I will do a Last Airbender or Legend of Korra story request for you. You MUST pm the answer or it doesn't count.**

**Vader: Also no Zutara requests. He'll do any ship other than Zutara.**

**Me: That too... also, double points if anyone knows where I got the suplexing a shark wearing a bolo tie from. That's not part of the enlightenment challenge, but I will give you a shout out in the next chappie.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Fortune Teller Part 2

**AN: I should probably clarify this for the challenge: The macho enlightenment is ridding a shark with two hundred and fifty pounds of dynamite strapped to your chest into the mouth of an active volcano. (I also changed Hunter's diologue to say those words to clarify it)** **The wresteling of the shark and the bolo tie is something different (not part of the challenge, but if you know it then double points for you)**

**Anywho, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Fun little fact about volcanoes: the winds around them are _intense_. While Aang and I were gliding down the side of the volcano, I had almost no control because of the winds strength, even though Sokka was pulling me down. (I'm not calling you fat, Sokka, I'm saying two people is still a lot of weight!) We were steering out of control, at one point I was even yelling, "Mayday! Mayday! We're losing altitude!"

"I still don't get it!" Aang yelled over the wind. We were losing altitude- _fast_. At the rate we were going, it had to have been at least ten feet per second. And of course, whatever higher power ruled this world decided it would troll with us some more, because we crashed, Aang landing in Katara's arms (the lucky punk), Sokka plowed right into the ground (not so lucky) and I happened to have my face plow right into Grace's rear end.

"What are you doing, you little pervert?" She squealed, looking up. "Oh my God..." She said softly. "HUNTER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

I looked up to see that she had on a two piece bathing suit. She said she had been trying to get a tan while we went on our "man-venture", though to this day I still don't get why she chose a mountainous area in winter to get a tan.

Grace: Don't judge me, Hunter! I'm as pale as a ghost!

Me: I'm as pale as you are, but you don't see me trying to get a tan in a mountainous region in winter!

Grace then said that her head was in the direction the volcano was, which we were coming from, which could only mean one thing...

"My head didn't go _under_ your bottom piece, did it?" I squeaked awkwardly.

"Oh, it went underneath all right," She hissed.

"Wait... what happened?" Kasai and Celeste both asked. They apparently didn't hear each other say that, as they didn't jinx each other.

"Hunter here," Grace started. "Tried to get a first-hand look at what's underneath a girl's bikini."

"Tsk-Tsk..." Celeste said, shaking her head. "He should know better than that. If he was dating me, he'd get a good beating every time he tried to pull a stunt like _that._

"Now, now Celeste..." Kasai said, gripping her friend by the shoulders. "Don't you get all catty-wumpus!" Pulling me aside, she began whispering in my ear.

"How do you still not know?" She asked.

"Know? Know what?"

"About Celeste!"

"What about her?"

"She has an ENORMOUS crush on you!"

"She does?"

"Yes, you dingus!" Then she flicked me on the head. "Sometimes I wish you had less book smart and more common sense!"

"How am I supposed to know when someone's flirting with me?"

"They do similar things to when you flirt with them..."

"Well, I wouldn't know, because I've never flirted with a girl before!"

"Really? Never?"

"Never."

"Ooooohhh that's sad." Kasai bit her lip.

"Don't remind me."

"So you've never been out on a date?"

"Nope."

"What about Grace?"

"Did you miss what she said?'Yea-Yea! A friend like Momo!' I've stooped down to Momo's level! No offense, buddy."

"You've never tried asking her out?"

"Nope."

"No flowers, cards, giant plane messages, nothing like that?"

"I don't have much money!"

"Okay so: Operation Butch and Kasidy-"

"My name's not Butch! And yours isn't Kasidy! And Kasidy is spelt with a _C_!

"How did you know I spelt it with a K? Anyways, Kaisdy sounds like Kasai, and Kasidy's partner is Butch, so you're Butch for now. Anyways, Operation Butch and Kasidy love triangle is a go!

"What's a love triangle?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE! *Sigh* A love triangle is either when two people like one person, or one person likes someone, but the one they like likes someone else. Right now, we're dealing with the latter of the triangles."

"Is that what happened with Meng, Aang and Katara?"

"Not really. Meng's just delusional. She thinks just because Aang has big ears, she's going to marry him."

"Will you guys stop talking?" A man wearing red shoes said. "We're trying to hear the Avatar speak!"

"But... we're with-" Kasai tried to say.

"Shh!" He said.

"But I'm a-"

"SHHHHH!" A bunch of people said.

"Everyone!" Aang said. "I know what Aunt Wu said about the volcano, but she was wrong! The volcano could erupt any day now!"

"But she said the volcano wouldn't erupt! It can't!'

'It doesn't matter what she said! Me and my friends climbed up the volcano and saw the lava!"

"Why would you climb up the volcano?"

"Something about panda lilies and macho enlightenment..." Everyone in Team Avatar looked at me suspiciously.

"We don't believe you! Aunt Wu said it won't erupt, so it won't!" Then the crowd dispersed.

"No one believes us!" Katara grumbled.

"They're too delusional because of the stupid fortune telling, that's why!" Sokka said. He went off to talk to the man in red shoes.

"Macho enlightenment, huh?" Grace said. I nodded. "That totally sounds like something you would say."

"Amen, sister." Celeste said, crossing her arms. "If he was dating _me,_ he wouldn't be able to sneak out and do dumb things like that!"

"THEN OF COURSE IT'S GOING TO COME TRUE!' Sokka yelled. I grabbed him by his choker and pulled him away.

"S-stop-" He gasped. "You're c-choking me."

"That's what you get for wearing a choker!"

"So, what do we do now?" Katara asked.

"I think it's time to go incognito!" I said.

"_I'll_ go with them to mess with the clouds." Grace said. "_You _can stay here to keep an eye on Sokka, Thing One and Thing Two.

"Why can't I go?" I groaned. "They can take care of themselves!"

"Well for starters, you couldn't get any waterbending moves right at first, what makes you think you can take on clouds? Second, I _don't _trust those three together alone, and finally, I don't want to be up in the clouds with you." Before I could ask why, she added, "The return from the volcano..."

"It was the air currents!" I protested. "Aang, back me up here!"

"It was really windy up there." Aang confirmed.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Grace snorted. "We're from Chicago: one of the windiest cities in our nation!"  
"First," I said. "I don't want to talk about home... second; it was _way_ windier up there than in Chicago!"

"Whatever. Just make sure they don't get themselves killed."

"Fine..." I grumbled. Grace, Aang and Katara left to get the cloud book while Kasai- sorry- _Kasidy_, Celeste, Sokka and I stood around doing nothing.

"So," I said awkwardly. "How about that sports ball team?" Sokka gave me the weirdo face he had grown to use less as I explained our world more to him.

"Ahemhmrhmhmrhmrhmrhmr" Kasai cleared her throat dramatically, nudging her head towards Celeste. I just stood there staring at her.

"You seriously need more common sense," Kasai sighed. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "Phase one: Tell Celeste you _don't _like her as a girlfriend."

"Fine," I whispered back. "But you'd better be there to restrain her; she's going to erupt like Mt. St. Helens!"

"Amen, brother." She said. I took a deep breath and walked over to Celeste.

"Hey, Hunter!" She said, pulling me into a hug. She still had her southern accent.

"Listen, I wanted to talk for a little bit..."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"So... that's the truth?" Celeste said, choking back tears.

"Sadly, yes." I answered.

"Well, I want you to know... I'm glad you were honest with me. And there's another thing you should know..." She extended her arm behind her on a table, fumbling for something.

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She roared, pulling a knife from behind.

"NOW KASAI!" I yelled. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. "NOW KASAI!" Still, no response. Celeste smiled and thrusted the dagger towards me. I made a water whip and smacked it out of her hand. She cursed under her breath and lunged for me. Before I could get out of the way, she pinned me to the ground and- are you ready for this? She bit me. That's right. She took a chomp into my _flesh_!

"KASAI!" I screamed in pain. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" She answered. I managed to throw Celeste off with my airbending and looked to see where Kasai's voice was.

She was sitting in a lounge chair, in a bathing suit, with her _phone _out.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Filming this!" She answered.

"Why? It'll just die and you can't charge it!"

"Good point." She put the phone away and pulled out an old camera. She snapped a blinding photo and let it process while she ate from a bag of popcorn.

"I'm not even going to ask..." I mumbled.

Meanwhile, Celeste ran at me again with the knife. She jabbed the air several times, me dodging, before she slashed me across the lips.

"Eeeeehhhhh..." Kasai said in disgust, wrinkling her nose.

The blood rushing down into my mouth tasted horrible. I spat some onto the ground and tried to hit Celeste with another water whip. But before I could, the water fell into the ground, and I saw that Katara and Grace had returned.

"What's going on here?" Katara demanded.

"He started it!" Celeste said. "He was calling me names!"

"I wa-! That's ridiculous! She _bit_ me, rushed me with a _knife_, and slashed me across the face!" Katara came up to me and looked at the wound.

"That's going to leave a scar." She confirmed.

"Great," I grumbled. "My first scar I get from a crazy girl who slashed me with a knife when I rejected her!"

"Celeste," Katara said, holding her hand out. "Knife. Now."

"But-" Celeste tried to protest.

"NOW!"

Celeste dropped the knife in Katara's hand and gave me a death glare.

'Woo-wooo!" I yelled. "_Angelo vs. Diablo: Angelo uno, Diablo sero!"_

"You know," Celeste said. "Just because I used the name _asesina del Diablo _to intimidate people_, _doesn't mean I can't make your life a living hell!"

"Enough!" Katara snapped. "Aang is getting Aunt Wu to show her the volcano threat, we have to be ready!"

"Alright, we got the villagers on our side!" Aang said, panting heavily.

"Why did you run so fast?" I asked.

"Fan girls." He answered.

"Lucky." I said. I looked behind me to Kasai and winked. She gave me a thumbs up. We all went our separate ways to prepare for the volcano. But before we did so, I noticed there was a group of about four or five people staring at us from the entrance to some kind of store.

"Hey, what's-"I began to ask. But I noticed that they were gone. _Weird._

We spent the rest of the time the sun was out prepping for disaster- making trenches, evacuating villagers and making sure they had their vital belongings, and other things. Finally, it was time.

* * *

"It is time…" I said, taking in my last breath of fresh air for a while.

'Alright, monkey man." Grace said, pulling me into a headlock. "Stay safe out there. I still need to kill you for earlier." I turned to Kasai and gave her a look that said _help me _but she just shrugged. Then, the earth began to rumble and ash fell from the sky.

'SHE'S GONNA BLOW" Celeste yelled, running at a speed that should have been labeled as GTFO.

The volcano blew, pouring more ash into the sky and lava onto the ground. The lava kept pouring from the volcano, showing no signs of stopping. It eventually filled up the trenches and continued to rise. When it reached the top of the trenches, it began to splash everywhere. That's where Aang made his stand and showed his machoness.

"Man, I can't believe what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said.

"Wait, what?" Katara said.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender," Sokka responded. "Even stronger than Hunter."

"Hey!" I said.

"I suppose… he is…" Katara said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hunter! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine." I said. The ground shook again, more lava pouring out.

"Darn it!" Grace said. "This didn't happen in the show!"

"Neither did that!" Kasai said, pointing at the village.

Four people dressed in red- those guys observing us earlier- were charging us with spears.

"They found us again!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You guys hold them off!" Aang said. "I'll deal with the volcano!" We nodded and stood our ground against the soldiers.

One of them thrust his spear at me, but I jumped out of the way. I landed behind him and blasted him with some air, yelling "FUS RO DAH!" in the process. That guy fell into the lava.

The other three gulped and then pointed their spears back at us. We tried our best to avoid the attacks and not hurt them, but there wasn't enough ground. Backs against the…. lava, more and more soldiers joined them. At that point there were at least fifteen soldiers.

"Aang..." I said very worriedly. "You need to enter the Avatar State!"  
"I can't!" He protested.

"Yes, you can! I believe in you!" Finally, I pulled out a knife. "Do it." I said, putting the knife to his throat.

Aang didn't do anything. I began to move the knife and he yelled out in pain. His tattoos began to glow and he rose into the air, cooling all the lava and causing it to sink down. The soldiers dropped their weapons and ran for the hills with their tails between their legs. I took a deep breath and blasted some wind, causing all the spears to launch into the air and hurl towards the soldiers. A few painful screams of death later, Aang exited the Avatar State having cooled off all the lava and we began to clean up the village.

We finished cleaning up the village the next day, Aang confronting Meng and Aunt Wu and Sokka yelling at the man who was attacked by the bear.

'I wonder if our fortunes will come true..." Kasai said.

"Yea-Yea!' Celeste agreed. "I wonder how things would be different."

Grace tapped me on the shoulder and pulled me aside.

"Listen," She said. 'I'm sorry for having been a *beeeeeeeeep* recently."

"It's fine." I said.

"I know you've forgiven me, but I still want to finish! Anyways, ever since Jet tried to hurt me, I've been very paranoid about anything any guy does... even you. But I should know better than to not trust you. You're my best friend, you're like my brother..." She started to tear up. "And I just love you so much, and I would never forgive myself if you got hurt..." She finished, burying her face in my shoulder and crying some more.

"Shhhhh..." I said, wrapping my arms around her and patting her shoulder. "It's okay. I understand." I looked over at Kasai and shrugged. She shrugged her shoulders back.

We said goodbye o the village and took off, Meng grumbling under her breath.

"I wonder how those soldiers kept finding us..." Aang said.

"There's only one explanation I can think of," Grace said. Everyone turned to her and got real silent. "Boys and girls, we have a traitor in our midst! Someone is working with the Fire Nation and telling them our every move!"

"What?' Sokka said. "That doesn't seem right! None of you guys would ever betray us... Right?"

"I'm sure none of us would," Grace answered. "But that's the only logical explanation. This happens all the time in the military. My uncle had a traitor in his platoon that leaked their location to a group of terrorists. Not a single member of his group survived the night raid..."

"But wait a minute..." Katara said. "If someone is giving the Fire Nation our location, that person would have to know our every move before we do!"

"And the only people who know that..." Aang said.

"Are us." Me, Grace, Kasai and Celeste said at the same time. Aang, Katara and Sokka gave all of us a dark look that could have pierced right through the soul.

* * *

**AN: We got a traitor in our midst! But who is it? And what are their motives? **

**Second AN: Awww... Grace loves Hunter! But is it a brotherly love, or something more? Meh, I don't really care right now, to busy plotting something horrible for the group! The contest will continue to run until I announce a winner in a chapter's beginning AN. Remember: I will ONLY accept PMs. If you leave your guess in a review, IT WILL NOT COUNT!**


End file.
